Love is just another word
by xoxoAsianChicaxoxo
Summary: This is based on the anime inuxboku SS except with my personal twist and characters are completely different. This is about my OC main and my other OC SS also main This is about their journey of love. The full summary is inside! Please give it a chance and read! If you don't like it, then i'm sorry, if you do, read on!
1. Summary

Love is just another word

Disclaimer:

I do not own Inu x Boku SS.

This story that I'm about to write is a story based on the anime Inu x Boku SS except I have changed the characters and their personality. So I don't think it would be THAT much similar.

Now on to the summary:

This story is about a girl name Haru Sosiki. She's the youngest of 3 from the Sosiki family, but they always neglect her. She was sent to live at the Ayakashi Kan mansion, where she will live independently, but in the care of a SS by her family so they don't have to worry about her completely. Her personality is a secret since she doesn't have many friends. But will her SS be able to change that? Will she finally be able to let her iron walls that protect her heart down? Keep reading, and you will find out!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So they resorted to this…" The girl said wearing a white round collared blouse, with reddish orange colored jeans with white flats. She had jet black hair with an auburn ombre, her hair was wavy chest length hair, and she had blunt bangs. She had a round cute face that she got from her mother and teal colored eyes that she got from her father. With those eyes, she was staring at the Ayakashi Kan mansion. She had a feminine and cute voice but she spoke with no emotion. She's much quieter than she looks.

'_Not caring for me is one thing… but sending me away from my room… Fuck them…'_she thought, walking to the gates.

She was pushing a cart with her luggage on them, 2 Black suitcases a red small one and a white one. She walked and looked around.

'_Maybe this won't be bad… looks pretty peaceful to me…'_ she thought to herself.

She opened the door and pushed the cart to the elevator. She pressed the button to go up.

'_My room is on the 5__th__ floor… Why isn't anyone here….' _She thought. Then she heard footsteps.

'_Damn... jinxed my luck to be alone… It was just one damn question… Why do you punish me so god?' _Soon the footsteps started to get louder. The door opened, she simply put earphones on her ears to pretend that she didn't hear anything and went in the elevator. She pressed the button 5 and then pressed the button close. She Heard the footsteps grow louder and faster. She knows that the person was now running.

"JOTO MATTE CUROSAI!" The male voice yelled.

She looked up and saw a bleach blond haired man round 16 with 3 piercings on his left ear and sea blue eyes. That was the last image she saw before the door closed shut.

"Sorry, but I'd like to be alone…" She said quietly.

The elevator door opened and she was looking for room 5.

'_Huh... convenient, same number as my floor...' _

She pushed the cart in front of her room. She slid the key inside and turned it to the left. The door gradually opened and a scent of cherry blossoms and red rose pedals came out of her room.

'_eh..?' _ Was all she can think of. After the rose peddles cleared she saw a man around 17 year of age standing in front of her. He had bangs to the right and a smi-buzz cut on the left side, his hair was light brown. That man was stood before her bowing his head.

Her face was dumbfounded.

"You must be Haru-sama. My name is Shouhai Shirozawa, and I am your secret service, it is an honor to meet you, haru-sama." He said with a calm and sweet voice.

"Secret…service…?"

' _What the hell? No one told me about this…'_

"Hai, I am your secret service, Yoroshiku." He said still bowing his head.

"My...Secret Service…"

"Hai."

Silence filled the room, and you can almost imagine 3 dots forming in between them.

"I don't need one… I can take care of myself, now please go, I need to unpack." She said emotionlessly.

"Haru…-sama…. Doesn't need me…"

"Soudesu, now pleas-"

"Sniffle…Sniffle…"

"Um… are you… crying?" she said slightly shocked.

"If Haru-sama doesn't need me… then why don't I just die?!" He said looking up. He had light cinnamon eyes, filled with tears.

"Die..?"

"Sou! I will just go die now!" in a blink of an eye he had already managed to stick half his body out the window.

"Good bye Haru-sama."

"…. EHHH?!"

"It was nice meeting you." He said while turning around to look at her.

"WHAT?! SHOUHAI! MATTE!" She ran and hugged him from behind and pulled him back.

"You shouldn't do that! You should throw your life away if someone doesn't want you!" She yelled.

"Sniffle… sniffle…"

"Now why are you crying?"

"I'm over joyed Haru-sama, not only did you save me, you hugged me too."

"Hugged…you…"

The she realized that she was still holding him. She let go almost immediately.

"Now haru-sama… would you like me to un-pack for you?" he said back to his sweet smile.

"…" everything started to turn chibi as she pushed him across the room, he still had a smile on his face while she had an annoyed one. She pushed him in till he was out of her room.

"So shall we-"

*shut's door*

'_Annoying… I don't need this…'_

She turned to get her things and un-pack. She took the red suit case and went to the closet. She hung all of her cloths and put all her shoes on the bottom. Her scarves were hung on the door of her closet and her hats where on the top shelf.

After doing so she looked around her room. It didn't resemble at all like a room. It looked more like an apartment to her. She looked to the back of her walk in closet to find a place with curtains covering them. She walked over and opened them, to discover a king sized mattress, 2 vintage white night stands on each side of the bed and a cute lamp. She closed back the blinds and went to her 2 black suitcases. She rolled it over to the hip level white book shelf. She opened the suitcases to reveal a massive collection of books. Most of them were by Stephen King, Ellen Hopkins and many authors from shounen manga. She was into more of reality, horror, and addiction but fantasy as well, but only in the exception of manga or anime and sometimes comedy. She only had 3 books of romance, she's isn't a big fan of romance. She only had them because it was the only gift she received on her birthday.

After she arranged the books alphabetical order and by author, she opened her little white suitcase. This suitcase is all the memories she had when she was "happy". She brought her suitcase to her bed and opened the night stand. She took out her scrapbook, which she made when she was 3 about her mom, her blood-related mom. The book was filled with all drawings, because her mom died while giving birth to her. She only had 2 real pictures of her, 2 of which she stole from her dad. 1 was when her mom was in high school. She had Black hair and sky-blue eyes. She was smiling with her teddy bear that wrote "To: Mokari-chan from: Yours truly." The second picture was her mom smiling weakly but happy holding her new born child with a tag attached to the pink blanket that rapped the baby, it wrote "Haru Sosiki" with a heart. She flipped through the book roughly, and tears slid down her cheeks. She whipped them away and put her stuff in the night stand. She took her journal and put it in a box with a lock on it and also put it inside the night stand. She noticed she still had her accessories in her suite case so she put them on a manikin like hand where you put your bracelets and rings on. She put them in her closet. The closet also had a mirror so that was convenient.

She went into the washroom to take a warm shower, moving is hard you know? She Went into the washroom and took her cloth off and hung it. As you can see she's quite the neat freak. She got into the shower. By the time she came out, she went to the closet and picked out her cloths. Since it's the evening, it's a bit cold even though it's still summer in till She heard a knock on the door.

"Haru-sama?"

*sigh*

She was about to change into her pjs, but instead she changed into black jeans and a teal coloured round collared blouse and put her hair into a ballerina bun. She let 2 strands of hair from each side of her face down. She wore black and white oxfords and walked to the door.

She opened the door to look at Souhai.

"Haru-sama, as always you look dashing." He smiled. She just looked at him with a facial expression saying Get to the point. But I guess she didn't express it well enough, since she never could express feelings that well, because he continued complementing her.

"Your skin is so soft as silk and your lips as soft and beautiful as roses…" He continued as he touched her arm. In till she yanked it out of his hands.

Now he looked at her face and all he could see was Annoyance.

"I'm sorry Haru-sama if I troubled you, but dinner is ready, tonight the chef has made sushi, if you please come this way I will escort you to the dining hall." He said with a sweet smile.

She walked pass him and to the elevator.

"Are you coming?" was all she said while pressing the button to go down.

"Hai haru-sama." He said with a smile and in a blink of an eye he was right by her side.

~END~

Hoped you liked it! Stay tuned for the next Chapter! R&R

Arigato! \( ^ o ^ )/


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Right this way Haru-sama" Shouhai gestured out the elevator.

"The dining hall is just through that door." He smiled while walking along side Haru.

She continued walking and Shouhai opened the 2 grand doors that lead to the dining hall.

The dining hall was big. It had mini tables with 4 chairs on each one. The chef worked on the left side of the hall. That's where Shouhai disappeared to. She wasn't alone though, she was there with 6 other people. 1 was one of the man she didn't let ride the elevator with her. He was standing next to a boy around her age, who was sitting down. He had violet eyes which matched with his dark purple/black hair,it was a bit messy, sort of like the style that Rin Okumura has from one of the mangas she bought and read called Blue Exorcist. He also had black piercings on both of his ears. He was wearing a loosely tied tie on with a white blouse matched with a grey netted button up sweater. He had black skinny jeans and white high converse that reached to his ankle. She looked around and saw a guy around 2 year older than her. He had reddish brown hair with onyx eyes. He had a big black earring on his left ear that looked like a gauge. He was wearing a white v neck with a black necklace with a cross on it. He matched it with skinny jeans and black Jorands. Be sides him was a lady that must be his secret service since she was pouring tea for him. She had nice brown hair and green eyes. Her face was white as porcelain with baby doll pink lips. She has black eye liner on so it brought out her eyes. She looked very stunning.

'_What the hell… why isn't there any girls?! The only girl here is the secret service!' _ She thought to herself.

Just then the doors opened. 2 twins came in. Both looked around her age with had black hair, but the top was shaped up words like a faux-hawk. The faux hawk was died light brown. They had Honey colored eyes. The only thing to tell them the difference was the colour of their scarves that they had loosely around their necks. One was cameo green and the other was navy blue. Besides that, everything was the same. They had a black sweater button up with a white shirt, and grey skinny jeans paired with red and black Supras. They also had piercings. 2 on the left top ears and both their ear-lobs were pierced. Beside 2 of them was their own individual secret service. They were also twins, but these one were absolutely identical with their secret service uniform on. They both had midnight black hair with piercing blue eyes, and they also of course had piercings.

'_And what's up with everyone and ear piercings?!' _ She thought.

When she was done scanning the room, she found out that all eyes were on her. She looked down and was about to walk out of the room when,

"Haru-sama, I see that you have already got everyone's attention." Shouhai said.

"Mina! This is our new guest here! Haru-sama, introduce yourself please. " He smiled and gestured to the crowd.

She kept quiet, still not comfortable with all the attention that was given to her.

"It's okay, don't be shy. We don't bite." Said the the guy that looked like Rin.

'_I don't care if you bite or not.'_ She thought to herself. _'I don't like to introduce myself!'_

"Hajimimashite, Watashi wa Haru Sosiki desu, Yoroshiku." She said with a small tone.

"Your name is what?" said the twins together.

"Her name is Haru Sosiki, and she is my master." Shouhai said with a smile.

'_MASTER?!' _ She thought to herself and looked at Shouhai with shocked eyes.

"Now, this way please Haru-sama, I'll lead you to your table."

The attention that was on her didn't ease. As she walked to her table everyone just stared at her. She sat down looking at the table, as Shouhai slid the bout of sushi in front of her. She was always fond of sushi, but she couldn't eat it while still living with her family. They prohibited all kinds of good things from her therefore she was always given vegetables but little portions of meat. That's why she's skinny and has nice skin. She didn't notice when all the guys from the tables went to her table.

"So, you're Haru-chan neh?"

" You're kinda cute!" the twins said.

She looked up and found the twins and the violet eyes staring at her with a smile.

"My name is Daisuke Horojima, Yoroshaku!"

"My name's Mitskato Shima" said the one with the green scarf.

"And I'm Kaito Shima." said the one with the navy scarf.

"Can you tell which one's older?" They both said as a unit.

She pointed at Mitskato.

"You are older."

"Are you sure?" they said together with a mischievous grin.

She nodded.

They both looked at each other, and turned back their gaze to her.

"You're the first person to ever tell which one's older. How did you do it?"

"I had a feeling." Was all she said before struggling again not to eat her food.

"Souka?"

"Hey Haru-chan! What school are you attending this year?You know tomorrow's the first day of school? Are you a freshman?" asked Daisuke.

She was about to take her food when she had to put down her chopsticks.

"I'm very aware that tomorrow's the first day of school, and I am attending Karhiko Academy " She said still looking at the table.

"HONTO NI?! That's where all of us att-"

"Cut it out you three! Don't you see she's trying to eat?!" yelled the voice from behind.

"Give the girl some space would ya?!"

All their heads turned to the source of the voice. They traced it to the infuriated red head.

"Don't you see she's trying to eat?! And YOU Shouhai! You should have said something if you see your master struggle! " he said pointing to Shouhai.

"Oh dear… Please forgive me Haru-sama! I didn't see that you were in trouble, you can punish me all you want I promise that I won't complaine." He said kneeling down with tears in his eyes, while holding on to Haru's hand.

"And also YOU too! Haru! You should have said something if YOU didn't like it! Stand up for yourself for once!" He yelled.

"You don't know me." She said quietly raising from her chair.

"You don't know what has happened to me when I stood up FOR MYSELF!" she yelled as she raised her head and look straight into his eyes with an intensive glare. She stormed out of the dining hall and went to the elevator.

"Matte! Haru-sama!" Shouhai said while running after her.

"What the hell's with that girl's problem, is she such a princess that she can't even take a little scolding?" he said before sipping his tea.

"This isn't going to end up good." Said the redhead's SS

"And why is that yuki?" said the red head.

"Because, Gakuro-sama, unlike us, Shouhai-kun here has asthma."

"So?"

"This means he can't run."

"Oh, at least does he have a pump?"

"I don't know, let's just hope he catches her quickly."

Then Daisuke and the Shima twins ran up to Gakuro.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?! You made her angry! She didn't even eat!"

"YEA MAN! At least ATTEMPTE to keep your anger issues in."

"I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!"

The elevator door opened and Shouhai just came out of the dining hall.

"Haru-sama! Matte Curosai!"

She ignored him and went into the elevator pressed 5 and closed the door as quickly as possible. She could only see him running in front of the elevator door, and once again, it closed shut.

"I hate it here!" she yelled in the elevator.

"I just want to go home! Where no one cared for me! Where I would be left alone! I don't need this attention!" She yelled while tears flowed down her cheek.

As the elevator reached its rightful floor, it opened and that's when she ran out. Right on time, Shouhai ran up the stair case.

"Haru-sama…" he was out of breath.

She looked at him and ran into her room and locked it.

"Haru-sama! Please *gasp*! Open the door *gasp*! Haru *gasp* sama*gasp*…."

His voice faded and was replaced by a fall. She quickly opened the door and saw that Shouhai was on the floor gasping for air.

"SHOUHAI!"

He was reaching for the inside of his blazer but was trembling too much to unbutton it.

"Let me." She unbuttoned it with her little hands and went into his little pocket and took out his inhaler. She opened the cap and put it in his mouth.

"Okay now breath in." she said as she rested his head on her arm and pressed the inhaler. It made a "tska" sound and soon Shouhai's breathing was back to normal, but he was really weak so she carried him into her room and laid him on the couch. She didn't have any pillows, so she rested his head on her thighs.

"I didn't know you had asthma…. Why didn't you tell me when you met me?"

"Because… I didn't think… it would… be… necessary…"

"Okay, don't talk alright? Just rest for a while."

"But… I'm…intruding in your room… and using you… as a pillow… I should… leave…"

"No, you are staying and resting, now don't talk. I need to go get changed."

She put his head softly on the couch and went to her closet. She pulled out a big tee-shirt and shorts. She went into the bathroom and changed. She tied her hair into a loose bun and got a extra pillow from her bed. She took it and lifted his head and gently rested it on the pillow.

"Haru-sama… you don't need to worry about me… I'm suppose to work for you… and take care of you… not you take care of me…" he said slightly dozing off.

"It's alright." She brought him an extra covers, removed his shoes and left them in the entrance.

She turned off the lights and went into the curtains area and disappeared. She opened her lamp, took out her box, unlocked it and took out her journal. She wrote in cursive beautifully. She took out her pen and started writing:

August 13th 2012,

Today was the day when they finally got fed up of me; they sent me to this mansion called Ayakashi Kan Mansion to live. They never told me that I will have someone to take care of me, that I will have my own personal Secret Service. I don't like having someone in my space, I never do… But this guy, Shouhai Shirozawa, my secret service, ran after me today knowing he had asthma. Why is that? Probably because he's paid to keep me well, and if he fails, it would be bad for him and the name of this place. This place also has NO GIRLS! The only girl here is me and this other secret service lady. Also this place… everyone has piercings… what the hell… Well it's 11 : OO at night… and tomorrow will be the day that I start my first year of high school. Shouhai already got my uniform ready for me. I seriously don't want to go with them… "Them" I am referring to the rest of the guests that are here. Daisuke, is the one with the violet eyes, Mitskato and Kaito Shima, well I guess the Shima twins? And I'm guessing the red head that thinks he knows me, and tell me to stand up for myself… the nerve of him… I don't think there's any adults here… the oldest one around here, must probably the Shima twin's secret services. They both look 19. Well I guess you can consider them adults, but they are still nineTEEN so… to me they are still teenagers, it's getting late. I got to wake up early tomorrow; I hope Shouhai's going to get better.

-good night-

~End~

Yay! Done another chapter! Watch out for another chapter!

Next time:

Haru's first day of high school!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haru's P.O.V

*Ring*Ring*Ring

"mmm….ne…" I raised my hand and slammed it on the alarm clock.

"6:OO am…." I got up of my bed and opened the curtains that separated from my bed and the rest of my room.

'_He's not there anymore, so I guess he went back to his room._' I thought.

I walked up to the curtains and opened them. The sky wasn't completely light but I could see the sun rising. I opened the window to smell the fresh air. I love the morning air, but I hate waking up, and the frigid cold. I walked up to my uniform which was ironed by Shouhai and looked at it. It had a ruffled blouse and a low cut V-neck dress, it has 8 buttons in total, 4 on each side, it was ruffled on the bottom (A/N: It's the same style as the original one, which is the same as the uniform or Ririchiyo.) I took it and went into the shower. I took a long hot shower. I blew dry my hair and looked at the mirror.

"This is the first day of a new school, which is a new life, don't ruin it like you did to your last one." I said to myself. I got dressed and put on nylons. I walked out and saw Shouhai in my room with a breakfast trey.

"What are you doing here?" I said quietly.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Haru-sama, today's breakfast is French toast with scrambled eggs."

"I didn't see you when I woke up, where were you?" I said.

"I went back into my room and showered, I deeply apologize for staying the night with Haru-sama, you are so kind as in accepting me into your humble abound, You look stunning as usual with you-"

"Ohayo gozaimasu." I said cutting him off. I took my school bag and looked inside. It already had all my books that I required and my pencil case. I took my wallet and went to my book case and took my book that I started reading called "_When you are engulfed in flames_ by David Sedaris." It's quite a humours book. I slipped into my bag along with a pair of jean shorts and converse.

"Oh yes Haru-sama, are you expecting any packages? There are 2 cases outside."

"Yes I am."

'_I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT THEM!'_ I yelled to myself in my head. I quickly walked out of my room.

"Haru-sama, you must eat your breakfast or it will be cold, and it won't taste as fresh."

I walked back in with my 2 cases, one white and one brown. I opened them to reveal my 2 beautiful instruments. My beautiful white violin and my other equally beautiful star burst violin. My white violin is for performing and my star burst one is for practicing.

"Haru-sama can you please leave aside your instruments for a moment and eat? Or you will be late." Shouhai's words brought me back from my world. I sat down on my table. He pushed the cart to me and set down my breakfast. I ate quietly, and finished.

"Haru-sama, would you like to go down now?" He smiled. I nodded and took my bag and walked out. We went into the elevator and pressed the button to the dining hall. I had to get my bento so we had to stop by.

When we were down stairs, I walked ahead and went in first, everyone was there. They had their school uniform too.

'_So the red head's goes to the same school as me… great.'_ I thought to myself. I walked over to the kitchen.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, May I please have my bento?"

"Oh Ohayo gozaimasu, Haru-chan! Here is your lunch, You have rice served with Fish. Is that to your taste?"

"Arigato gozaimasu" I said and walked away. I put it in my bag.

"Haru-sama, please stop going off, I didn't know where you were, the time that we are apart, makes my heart ache! Please Haru-sama tell me to get the things you need, I don't want to loos you again!"

I looked at him and walked across the dining hall.

"Oi! Haru-chan! Ohayo!" Daisuke yelled and waved from his table. He was wearing his uniform and a purple v neck.

"Ohayo gozaimasu." I said. The twins looked up.

"Ohayo Haru-chan!" They said in unity. Mitskato-kun was wearing green v-neck while in the other hand Kaito-kun was wearing a navy v-neck.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu." I said. The red head looked up from his plate and looked at me. He got up and had his head down. He walked straight up to me.

"Okay princess, I don't know you much but Gomen for yesterday, I didn't know you couldn't take insults." He said looking at me and putting his arm behind his head.

"It's okay, I can take insults, I just don't know you much."

"Well my name is Gakuro Orishima, I'm a 3rd year. Ohayo."

"Ohayo gozaimasu." I said.

He walked back to his table. I continued walking to the other exit that is closer to the Ayakashi Kan Mansion exit.

"See you at school" yelled Daisuke.

"Yea!" Said the twins.

I nodded and continued walking. Shouhai was tailing me from behind. I walked out and smelt the fresh air.

"Haru-sama, may you please wait just a moment, I'll go get the car." Shouhai smiled. I nodded and he left.

"I want to walk today…" I said to myself.

"But I need to know how to get there first…" I looked back up and saw Shouhai. He opened the door to the back seat of a Lincoln. I looked at it.

"Kuro." I said.

"Haru-sama, you don't like the color black?" Shouhai asked.

"I prefer Shiro."

"Alright, please wait just another moment please, I will change the car."

"You don't have to, it's fine." I said but he already drove off.

2 mins went by and he came back with a White BMW M6 Convertible.

I gazed at the gorgeous car in front of me. My so call parents would never let me go near any of their beautiful cars. The only reason why they don't let me take the bus is "Because the Sosiki's never go on public transportation." My step mother would always tell me that. "Even though it's you." She would say. So she would let me on one of the Hondas that they owned. Even for family parties, they would go as a family and I would be in the 2nd car alone with the driver. The driver knows that I like white, so he would drive with a white car. I would always arrive in a white car, and my so called family, in a black sleek car.

"Haru-sama, may you please go in the car? It is already 7:3O and you're orientation starts at 8 today." His words snapped me back to reality.

"Yes of course." I said before I got in.

"Shouhai, can you please open the roof…?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, but wouldn't you be cold Haru-sama?"

"It's alright, can you please open it?"

"As you wish." He said as he pushed a button and the roof started to raise and fold in the back.

"Arigato." I said. I love the wind in my hair. It gives me the feeling of freedom and not cooped up in my room. I only stay in there because No one can come in and also each time I go out I either get stares from my step –mother or my 3 brothers. I hate their guts really…

When I arrived at school, Shouhai got out of the car and opened the back seat door for me. I walked out and grabbed my bag.

"Arigato for the ride." I said quietly.

"If it's for Haru-sama, I don't mind doing anything, but the time we spent away from each other is so hard to bare, my heart will become lonely in till it is back with you!" He said as he knelt down and took my hand.

"It's only for a few hours you know…" I said.

"But I will be so lonely in till I am back by Haru-sama's side." I said with an expression that he was about to cry.

"I need to go…" I said attention was accumulating around me.

"Oh, Haru-sama, please be careful!" I said.

I walked into my new school. People stared, guys whispered, girls giggled from my Shouhai. I walked around in till I felt 2 my shoulders get heavy. I looked to see no other then the twins.

"Whats up?" Mitskato said.

"What are you doing alone?" and Kaito said.

I looked around to see girls glaring at me from all sides. I looked at them with a confused look.

"Oh, the girls glaring at you?" I looked at Mitskato, I nodded.

"Just ignore them, they do that every time we come into contact with any other girls." Said Kaito.

"We have such a sad, sad life…." Mitskato said.

"Let me demonstrate, look carefully now." he let go of me. They both walked up to this girl that was reading her book and Kaito grabbed her book.

"Hey cutie, what are you doing all alone?" Mitskato said.

"Why don't you come and hang out with us?" Kaito said.

I could see all the glares where re-directed towards that girl with the book.

"Ano…." Was all she said and when a major blush formed.

"Hey Haru-chan." Was all I heard when an arm was swung onto my shoulders.

"Are they toying with girls again?" I looked up to find Daisuke.

"Yea." Then I could feel an intensive glare forming again on me.

"What is with these girls…?"

"Huh? Doshte Haru-chan?"

"The girls… are glaring at me…" I said quietly.

"Yea, they tend to do that a lot..." Daisuke walked up to the girl that the twins were toying with.

"Hey, pretty lady, why don't you hang with me? Instead of these meanies?" He said.

I felt all the other glares re-direct towards the girl. The girl started to turn even more red.

Then I felt a hand on my head.

"Hey." I looked up to see Gakuro-kun.

Then everyone went silent. All the whispers, talking, everything. All eyes were on Gakuro and I.

'_Damn it, being with these people…. I have even more attention on me!' _ I thought to myself. I looked around. Some girls glared at me some just looked at me in fear. I looked up to see Gakuro's face, twisted into an expression filled with anger.

"You guys, knock it off already!" He yelled. The twins and Daisuke stopped their taunting and looked at the source of the yell.

"Oh it's Gakuro." The twins said.

"Can you keep your voice down? It's still 7:45 you know, way too early to be yelling don't you think?" Daisuke said.

"Shut up twerp!" He said yelled once again. I hate people yelling. His hand was still on my head and it was twitching non-stop, he was messing up my hair! I looked at Gakuro and put my hand on his hand that was on my head.

"Gakuro-kun, you are being loud again, and your anger is rising." I said. He looked at me and loosened his grip that was on my head and took a deep breath.

"Oh wow! Haru-chan can actually calm the ragging dragon! Impressive!" Daisuke said.

I looked at Daisuke and then back at Gakuro. He looked away. I took his hand that was on my head with 2 of my hands and lowered it.

"You were hurting my head you know?"

"Gomen for that." He said any ruffled the top of my head a bit.

"It's alright."

The twins and Daisuke stopped taunting the girl and walked back up to me.

"Anyways, what program are you?"

"I'm in the enriched programme."

"Sou desu ka? So am I!" Daisuke said. I looked at him surprised.

'_Who would have known?'_ I thought to myself.

"I might not look like it but I'm pretty smart you know? There's a reason I got into this school with a scholarship right?" He grinned.

'_Wow a scholarship…'_ I thought to myself.

"Look the doors are opening let go in." Daisuke said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Intensive glares where shot at me.

'_Why Daisuke, why must you do this to me?' _ We entered the gymnasium together and the entrance ceremony commenced. After that, we lined up in the lines from your last name to get our school schedule. The Enriched program's class always stays together except for the things that aren't enriched, like cooking class, and Music.

I ended up in class 1-A with Daisuke.

'_This is going to be a fun year…'_ I followed Daisuke as he toured around the school; surprisingly he knew where to go.

"I know this place like it's the back of my hand! My older brother use to go here, and I always went in." He explained.

"You see, people know us because almost all the 1st years went to my middle-school, and so did the twins, so we're tight." He said with a grin.

"Oh…"

'_Explains a lot…'_

"The twins are in 1-B, they're still in the enriched program, but they're also in the sports program, so it's pretty hard on them. They have all the enriched stuff at 8:OO am to 1:OO pm, and then their sports program starts, they play soccer you see, it's pretty hard to balance them all out. I don't know how Mitskato does it, but Kaito's the smarter one, so he manages it quiet brilliantly."

"Oh…."

' _It must be very hard, it reminds me of when I had to do that, except replacing the sports program, I was taking Spanish and English, and on the weekends, I had to take Chinese and French, since my dad said that those languages are the most important in the world. I always hated my weeks.'_

"There's the twins!" Daisuke said.

"Oi! Mitskato! Kaito!" He yelled.

They looked our way and waved, they were surrounded by many girls. I didn't notice, but we were too, but we had space, and many MANY intensive glares…

The twins excused themselves from their group of fan girls, and went to join us.

"Oi! How are you holding up?" Kaito said with a smile.

"I'm doing fine thank you."

"You know, you don't have to be so polite to us right?" Mitskato grinned.

"Yea, we're your friends, not your superiors or something!"

'_Friends…'_ That word echoed in my mind, I never had friends, you see, many of the kids were scared of me or thought that I was weird for my silent nature. I'm a person that feels bad if I say something wrong, so I always think my responses over and analyze them before I say it. Since I tend to over think them, and I can't express my feeling very well, they just think that I ignore them. My family name doesn't help either, because they would think that I would ignore them because I think that I'm too good for them, so I end up alone. On the other hand, the adults would always try to get near me, since my family owns the famous Sosiki pharmaceutical company and the Sosiki Hospital and is also connected very well with the media, they would think that I can put in a good word for them in the media or something.

"Oi! Earth to Haru-chan!" Mitskato said while ruffling my hair.

"Eh..? Oh, gomen" I said.

"What were you thinking about? You look troubled, you want to share?" Daisuke said.

"It's nothing that concerns you…" I said.

'_Oh crap! That sounded really mean! I have to apologize immediately!'_

"So-"

"It's fine, if you don't want to share it. Since you just met us yesterday, it's normal to still keep things to yourself right?" Daisuke smiled. 

"Thank you for understanding," I said and smiled.

"Woah! That's the first time we've ever seen you smile!" They all said.

"You look really pretty when you do! You should smile more often!" Kaito said.

I smiled in response and blushed a bit.

As the time past it was already 10, and we were dismissed. I went in to the girls washroom and slipped my shorts under my dress and replaced my black flats with some mint green converse. I ran out of the school. I walked into an alley way and took off my dress and blouse. Under my blouse I already had a black under shirt. I put them into my bag and walked around the city. I always loved walking alone. I walked in till I saw a quiet park. It was too early for there to be kids, so I climbed up a tree to get shade and took my book out. I started to read. I was grieving to be alone and silent. I always go for high enough places to read because I find that I'm further away from my problems that's on earth and closer to freedom higher up. I took out my bento.

"Itadakimasu." I said before eating and reading my book. Hours went by and before I knew it, it was around 1: OO. I always get lost in my own world when I'm reading, because it's a source that I can travel into the realm of imagination. Half an hour has passed in till I heard

"Haru-sama?! Haru-sama?!"

"Oi! Haru-chan!"

"Where are you?! Haru-chan!"

"It's not funny anymore! Haru-chan were are you?!"

Those voices came from Shouhai, Daisuke, Mitskato and Kaito. I ignored them. Soon the voices from Daisuke, Mitskato and Kaito grew fainter, as they walked further away from me. I didn't hear Shouhai, but I saw as he walked to the picnic table under my tree and sat there. He had his head down and his hand covering his face, I saw wet drops coming down from his cheeks.

'_Is he crying…?' _ I thought. I felt bad, but I can be a very cold hearted person when I want to. So I ignored him. Then I saw it, an 8 legged creature, lowered itself right in front of my face. I hate spiders, they remind me of when my brothers played the most horrid prank on me. Which was filling my room with nothing other than spiders. Big, small ugly spiders. I yelled and lost my balance, and before I knew it, I was falling. Tears flowing out of my shocked eyes. I was sure that this fall, would be the end of me, but I didn't connect to the ground. I fell into someone's arms, and those arms were Shouhai's.

"Haru-sama…" He said with a sad expression. I felt terrified, since flash back from that prank filled my brain. I was trembling because that prank was played when I was 5, and they locked me in. It was 6 at night, and they turned off the electricity to my room, so I was in a corner and petrified, scared to walk anywhere. They played it when it was Friday and I just got home. They locked me in there for the rest of the weekend. I was saved when the usual maid comes wake me up on Monday.

"Haru-sama, why did you hide from me?" He said with the saddest eyes. I didn't care what was happened, but I didn't realize that I was hugging him tight and my face buried into his shoulders. He sat down as I was crying. He stroked my hair and was silent. I finished crying but I was still trembling non-stop. So he picked me up and took my bag as he carried me into the car. He dialed some numbers and put on his blue-tooth.

"I found Haru-sama, thank you mina for your efforts." He said as he pushed the button that ended his conversation and drove.

"Haru-sama, you know that you had us all worried." He said. He was mad. I could tell because his voice that he spoke in was different. It wasn't as sweet, it was completely stern.

"Gomen-...*sniffle*Gomennasai- *sniffle* Shouhai-kun." I said while whipping tears from my eyes.

"I don't deserve those word Haru-sama, I am just your mere secret service, you can think of me as your own personal dog. Just the thought of you saying my name is the only thing that I need to forget everything." He said as he stopped and stepped out of the car. He opened my door and held his hand out for me to take it and helped me out of the car. He gave the keys to the car to one of the drivers that was at the gates.

We walked in as he carried my bag and everyone was there. The twins and Daisuke came up to me and they grouped hugged me.

"You had me worried to the bone you know?" Daisuke said as his grip tightened.

"Same goes for us too!" The twins said.

"Really princess, you should get a phone or something so we know where you are." Gakuro said as he patted my head.

"It's 3:OO, we can get it now if you'd like." Shouhai said.

I nodded.

"We'll go too!" The twins announced.

"Same here!" Daisuke said.

"I need to get something anyways, so I need to go too." Gakuro said.

"I just need to get a cell phone…" I said to myself. I looked over at Shouhai and saw him smile and laughed a bit.

We went to the mall. We had a bunch of people there, since their SS was with us too.

"Okay, I need to go there, so we'll meet back here at 5 alright? It's 3:3O so we have plenty of time."I said.

"We want to go with Haru-chan!" The twins announced as they hugged me from both sides.

'_Oh god why…'_

"Same goes for me!" Daisuke said as he hugged me.

'_Soo… many…people…'_ I looked at Shouhai for aid but he just looked at me and smiled.

'_This is your revenge huh? Psh, sneaky basterd _' I thought as I gave him a cold look. I can almost imagine him having ears on the top of his head and a tail from behind wagging.

"Stupid mutt…." I said to myself in a low tone so no one can hear me.

"I am your personal dog after all Haru-sama." He said smiling.

'_What?! He heard me?!'_ I thought to myself.

"…" We walked around in the mall going to different stores in till I found the perfect phone.

"Galaxy S III" I said. I walked up to the man that was running the store.

"I would like that phone please."I said politely.

"Alright miss, can you please wait a while here, and I'll get your phone in the back." The man smiled and walked to the door in the back of his desk.

"So, Haru-chan, you're getting an android? That's cool. I got an Iphone S3 though, why don't you get the same one as me?" Daisuke asked me. I looked at him.

"I'm not a fan of Iphones, and also, I already have an ipod so, it's a waste to get a iphone when I can just use my ipod."

"Alright then, whatever you like Haru-chan." Daisuke said and smiled.

"Here you go miss, can you please sign here, and here, and I need your brother to sign here."

"Brother…?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry Miss, but isn't that your brother? The one in the suit?"

"No, he's my Secret Service."

"Hi, I'm Shouhai Shirozawa, Haru-sama's personal mutt."

"Mutt..?" The man asked.

"Here I signed it, I don't have parents that will sign but the money that I have to pay will go to me."

"Little lady, I don't think that you have enough money to be affording this phone, maybe you should wait for your parents." The man said.

"My name is Haru Sosiki, and I can afford my own phone, and you Will give me the phone and you Will put the money on my account." I said looking straight into his eyes.

"Sosiki…? Are you the daughter of Narahara Sosiki?!"

"Yes and what of it?"

"Oh dear! I am truly sorry for how I spoken to you, here is your phone, and the plan is directly on your account. Now my name is Kohi-"

"Thank you." I said as I walked away.

"Wasn't the man trying to tell you something Haru-chan? Kaito asked.

"He wanted me to catch his name so I could make him famous or something." I said in a mono-toned voice.

"People…" I said. As I walked around the mall I spotted a starbucks.

"Starbucks… Do you want to go to Starbucks?" I asked. It's been a really long time I haven't had my favorite Awake Tea-Latte. I never took the Calm Tea-Latte, the taste is just foul… I find.

"Yea! Let's go!" Mitskato yelled.

"I love starbucks!" Daisuke added. We walked to Starbucks and we waited in line.

"Hello, what would you like today?" The lady asked me

"I would like a mezzo Awake Tea-Latte please."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes."

"Alright may I please have your name?"

"Haru"

"Thank you, please walk to the left and you we will have your tea-latte ready."

"Thank you." I said as I walked to the left.

"Shouhai-kun, you don't want anything?"

"No I don't thank you very much for considering your personal mutt."

"You aren't a mutt."

"Yes I am, I am just a mutt, I don't have the right to be called anything else, and besides, you said I was a mutt yourself Haru-sama." He said smiling that cheerful smile.

"I was mad then, you aren't any less of a human than I am, so therefore you are not a mutt."

"But I am. I do consider myself as a mutt, but thank you for your generosity for caring for my feelings." He smiled.

"Do you ever get mad…?" I questioned.

"I rarely do." I smiled.

"Here you go, Haru-chan, this is your mezzo awake tea-latte enjoy!" The girl said as she handed me her drink.

"Itadakimasu" I said as I sipped the delicious tea-latte.

"Oi, Haru-chan what did you order?" Daisuke asked.

"A mezzo Tea-latte, you?"

"A French-vanilla frap." He said grinning.

"That's good."

"Yes it is!" He smiled.

"Um… Daisuke-kun, here is your French-vanilla frap you ordered. I hope you enjoy it."

"Ah? Kioru-chan?! Hey! How are you? I didn't know you worked here!"

"Eh… yea…" Kioru said while looking down and blushing.

" Thank you for the frap! See you Monday!"

"Yea, see you." She said looking away.

Finally the twins went came to us.

"What did you 2 order?" Daisuke asked.

"2 mocha cookie-crumble." He smiled.

"Oh that's good!" Daisuke yelled.

"You bet it is!" They said in union as usual.

"Here you go Mitskato-kun and Kaito-kun. I hope you enjoy your mocha cookie-crumble!"

"Thank you." They said together.

"Haru-chan, what did you get?"

"Awake tea-latte." I said calmly while holding my drink with 2 hands.

"Sou ka? I never tasted it before, can we have some?" Mitskato said.

"Ano… Can't you get it next time?"

"But, I don't know if I like it or not, what happens if we don't like it and we order one? We can't just throw it." Kaito said.

"Demo..."

"Come on, it's just a little sip!" They said together.

"Okay, but open the lid wh-"

"Thank you!" They said as they sipped my tea-latte

"-en you drink it…" I continued my sentence, but it was too late they already drank from the lid.

"It's good! Would you like some of ours?" They said in (of course) union.

"No, I'm good. (-.-)" I said as I walked away from Starbucks and into a store. They had really cute cloths there.

"You want to go shopping Haru-chan?" Daisuke asked.

"Since we are already here, why not?" I said as I looked at the stuff.

"Alright then, I'm going to help!" He said in enthusiasm.

"It's fine, I don't need help."

"But I want to Haru-chan!" He said as he took a shirt off the hook and gave it to me.

"Here! This is nice!" He said. The shirt was a red shirt that said Large on it.

" I don't think that it would fit me." I said looking at him.

"It's way too big."

"Really?" He said holding it up to my body.

"You're right, you're probably a small."

"I am a small…"

'_Why on earth did you think that I'm a large?! Do I look like a large to you?!'_ I yelled in my head.

"How about this one?!" He said shoving me a grey shirt.

"I don't like the material."

"Daisuke-sama, I think you should let Haru-sama chose her own things, thank you for helping my master though."

"Yes… thank you…Where are the twins?" I said.

"Um… I think they're over there." He said pointing in the back of the store. They were talking to these girls that were all over them.

"We need to go, it's almost 5, what are we going to do with the twins?"

"We do this." He said as he grabbed my hand and shoved me between the 2 twins.

"Sorry girls, but Mitskato here already has a girlfriend over here, and Kaito's girlfriend is waiting for us in the car."

"Girlfriend….?!" I said shocked and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"That's right girls, I'm sorry, but don't take my little princess lightly, she doesn't like me being with girls but her, isn't that right honey?"

I was too shocked to respond in till Daisuke nudged me and had the expression saying Play-Along!

"We need to go, it's almost 5." I said.

"Oh come on babe, can't we stay a little longer?" He said putting his head on my shoulder.

'_BABE?! WTF?!'_

"We have to go now." I said getting a bit agitated.

"Babe, we just got here." He said while taking my tea-latte out of my hand and sipping it, then kissing me on the cheek. The girls looked like they were going to kill me and in my head I was going to kill him.

Daisuke had the expression of THAT-IS-WAY-TOO-FAR written all over his face.

"We have to go!" I said annoyed and walked away.

"Sorry girls, but we have to go, it's been nice talking to you." Kaito said, and smiled charmingly at them.

I walked straight to where we had to meet Gakuro, as Shouhai was following me from behind. He was there waiting for us and I just walked to the exit.

"What happened to her? She looks like someone just pissed her off." Gakuro said.

"Yea, well Mitskato here kissed her on the cheek.

"Woah, why?"

"Because she was my pretend girlfriend so we can get out of the fan girl mob." Kaito replied.

"Oh that's why? Well that's not a big deal."

"Yea, who knew she can't stand just a peck on the cheek?" Mitskato said.

"Haru-sama, please slow down, we have to wait for the others." Shouhai said.

"They have their own cars, let them go back by themselves." I said stern.

"Haru-sama…"

"If you want to stay with them, then you can stay with them." I said looking at him with an annoyed stare.

"Of course not Haru-sama, I would never leave your side for anyone else." He said.

We got in the car and Shouhai drove off.

"Haru-sama, if you don't like anyone drinking out of your cup or someone calling you babe, you could have told them." Shouhai said.

He knew… he knew that I didn't care that I got kissed in the cheek; he knew that when Mitskato drank out of my cup and calling me "babe" was what ticked me off.

"If you knew you could have told him." I said.

"Yes, but you had your boyfriend there so I didn't want to intrude." He smiled.

"He's not my boyfriend, and he will never be." I said in response.

"But those girls where from your school, so I think that a rumor will spread."

I looked at him with a WHAT-ARE-YOU-SERIOUS face.

"Yes, so Haru-sama, will you please be careful with the girls?"

I nodded.

'_SHIT! I AM SO DAMN SCREWED! I'm going to be known as HIS girlfriend?! Are you shitting me?! OMG!'_ I was panicking.

"Haru-sama, don't worry, Daisuke-sama, Kaito-sama, Gakuro-sama and Mitskato-sama will protect you, that is the only reason why I let you go to school by yourself." He said smiling.

"So if they didn't protect me, you'd be attending school with me?"

"That is right."

"… You're over protective."

"I can't let anyone lay a finger on Haru-sama, because, you are my master, therefore, I have to protect you with all I have." He smiled.

We spent the rest of the ride listening to music. When we arrived at the mansion, everyone was there and yelled

"WELCOME!"

"…?" I was surprised, and Shouhai was smiling as usual.

"What is this about…?" I questioned.

"This is you and your Secret Service's Welcoming party!" One of the maids yelled.

"Me and Shouhai-kun's welcoming party…?"

"Soudesu!"

"I don't need one, I'll be going now."

"What?! At least stay for Shouhai! If you leave he has to leave too!"

"It's alright Haru-sama, if you wish to depart, we can leave."

"Didn't you live here before?"

"No, I just moved here 1 day before you came here." He smiled.

"… I'm not going to let the food and your efforts go to waste, and tomorrow are the weekends, so I'm going to stay for a while."

"Alright Haru-sama."

"Now LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" Daisuke Yelled.

"Hey Haru-chan, I'm sorry that I kissed your cheek earlier, I didn't think that it would have such an impact on you."

"I didn't mind the kiss, many of the butlers in my old house kiss my hand or cheek, so I don't mind, it's just that you drank out of my cup and called me babe."

"Oh is that why? Gomen, Gomen!"

"It's alright, what's done is done." I said.

"Now Have fun at your welcome party!" He said hugging me.

As the party went on, music was blasting people were singing and soon the clock struck 12, and the party soon faded.

"That was fun! Haru-chan I got you something for you." Daisuke said.

"You didn't have to…" I said.

"No it's alright, it's your welcome gift from me." He said smiling and blushing a bit. He took out a box behind him and gave it to me.

I ripped the rapping off and opened the box. I found a camera. A canon DSRL, It's a manual camera. I looked at the camera in shock. This was a really expensive camera. I love cameras; I never got one because my family never gave me money. They only got me 1 digital camera, but my brothers broke it on the 2nd day when I was taking pictures of flowers outside. I love cameras because they capture precious memories that might not happen again.

"This is too much Daisuke-kun… I can't accept this."

"Now, now, don't go all this is to expensive on me, I got it for you and no one else, so If you don't accept it, I'm going to throw It in a lake somewhere."

"Don't do that!" I said.

"Then take it!" He said smiling at me.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, now you can capture as many memories as you'd like." He smiled. I looked at him.

'_How does he know that, that is why I always wanted a camera..? Pure coincidence maybe? That is probably it.'_

"Thank you so much Daisuke." I said hugging him and smiled.

"Alright Oyasumi Haru-chan." He said before walking off the elevator.

"Oyasumi." I said smiling and waving.

"Shouhai-kun are you tired?"

"I am alright, but Haru-sama, you look tired, you should go to bed now."

"yea." I said smiling, and walked to the elevator. I pressed the button to go up and turned to Shouhai.

"Welcome to Ayakashi Kan mansion, Shouhai-kun." I said.

"Welcome to Ayakashi Kan mansion Haru-sama." He said.

~END~

Hope you enjoyed the long ass chapter, next chapter coming soon!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shouhai's P.O.V

'_6:OOam'_ that's what it wrote on the clock next to me bed.

"Time to get up." I said as I took my glasses on my night stand and wore them. I got up and made my bed; It had grey and black covers and black pillows, I went in the washroom and brushed my teeth and then went to the kitchen to make myself breakfast. I had my usual eggs and coffee and read the daily newspaper. When I was done, I went to my closet that was located on the far right of my bed. I opened it and took out one of my suits and went in the bathroom. My bathroom was grey and black. I brushed my teeth again and washed my face, then took off my boxers and went in the shower. After my shower, I dried myself put on new boxers, slipped on my pants and blew dry my hair. I dabbed some colon on my neck and wore my red blouse and black tie. I put on my contacts and went out of my bathroom. It was 8:3O am.

"I don't know when Haru-sama gets up, so I should wait for her earlier." I said, as I took my dirty clothes from the bathroom and put them into the laundry basket. I slipped on my gloves and walked out of my room and walked to Haru-sama's room. I waited outside and stared at the door.

"It's currently 9:OO am, so I have to keep track of when Haru-sama will wake up, so I'll be there to greet her." I said quietly to myself.

2 and a half hour past as I stood there smiling at the door, when the door finally opened. I saw Haru-sama's petite face shocked.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Haru-sama, you look more beautiful every time I look at you." She was wearing a long nude colored sweater with a dog design on it. She matched it with a floral vintage black shorts and nude flats with a bit of heel.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asked.

"Since 8:3O." I replied with a smile. She looked even more shocked.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have told her.'_ I thought.

"Why? You could have texted me or something if you wanted me up you know."

"But Haru-sama, I cannot awake you from your slumber just because of me, I can be selfish, but I am your mutt, I cannot ask such a thing of you, and besides I do not have your number." I said with a sad expression on my face.

"Give me your phone for one second." She asked. I took out my phone and hand it to her. A few seconds later she handed it back to me.

"I set my number in your phone, so if I wake up, I'll text you so you don't need to wake up early." She said.

"How considerate of you Haru-sama, you are just too kind." I said smiling.

"Now I need you number, can you please make your own contact?" She said handing her phone to me.

"Of course." I said as I entered my name and number.

"Here you go Haru-sama."

"Shouhai-kun… you labeled yourself as mutt…" She said looking at me.

"Yes, because you are my master and I am just your mere mutt." I said smiling.

Before I knew it Haru-sama was hugging me.

"Shouhai-kun, I told you already, you are not a mutt, you are my secret service, and you are as much of a human then I am, so please stop calling yourself a mutt, I don't care what other name you call yourself but just stop with the mutt." She said whiling still hugging me. I hugged her back.

"As you wish, than I am your personal dog."

"But I said no mutt." She said looking up at me.

"Yes, but dog is just another word, you said that I can call myself another name instead of mutt, so I will call myself your personal dog. You said it Haru-chan, are you going to take back your words?"

"…Fine, but don't call yourself that all the time." She said letting go of me.

"Now you must be hungry, you should go and eat at the dining hall." I said as I gestured her to the elevator. I pressed the down button and when the elevator arrived, I gestured my hand for Haru-sama to walk in.

Haru's P.O.V

'_What is wrong with me….. my cardio respiratory system went berserk when I hugged Shouhai… I have to look into that when I go back to my room, it maybe something serious, I must treat it carefully.' _I said to myself.

As we walked in the dining hall, Shouhai escorted me to my usual table before he disappeared in the kitchen.

"Ohayo Haru-chan!" Daisuke yelled while walking towards me.

"Ohayo." I replied. Daisuke was wearing blue and white kakis with a white belt. For the top he was wearing an ombre of purple. He topped it all off with a grey fedora.

"I like your fedora." I said.

"You like it? Here I'll make you wear it until I need it back." He said right before putting it on my head. Shouhai walked out with a trolley with my food and a silver cover.

"Haru-sama, your breakfast is ready, today you will be having omelette with ham, Daisuke-sama, will you be eating with my master as well?" Shouhai asked.

"Thank you. Itadakimasu." I said before cutting the omelette and taking a bite.

"No, I already ate." He said smiling at Shouhai.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is Mimura-san?" Shouhai asked Daisuke.

"He got sick a few days ago, I told him to rest for a couple of days."

'_I didn't realize, I haven't seen Daisuke's SS since the day I first came here. So he's sick, maybe I should go visit him. Wait wouldn't that be weird? I don't know the guy, and I'm going to go visit him? He shouldn't be in my concern.'_ I thought to myself. I guess Daisuke read my face that had a worried and confused look and asked.

"Hey Haru-chan, If you don't have anything to do after, would you like to visit Mimura with me? It'll be better since you kinda got close to everyone at the welcoming party, and since he couldn't come, it'll be a really good chance for you guys to officially meet." He said with a smile.

"I can come." I said before starting on my ham. The silence broke when the twins came in.

"OHAYO MINA!" They yelled. Mitskato was wearing a navy and white striped shirt with blue jeanned kakis and a nude coloured beanie. He wore orangey brown coloured converse and had leather stripped bracelets on his right hand while on his left a silver watch. Kaito was wearing almost the same, but with green and white striped shirt, white jean kakis and a green beanie. For his shoes he was wearing black converse.

"Ohayo Mitskato-sama, Kaito-sama." Shouhai said with a sweet smile.

"Ohayo Mits-kun, Kai-kun." Daisuke called.

"Ohayo." I said. I was almost finished my breakfast.

"Wow, it's been the longest time that you haven't called us that." Said Mitskato.

"I agree brother, how long has it been? 8 years? Maybe be more?" Kaito added.

'_How old are these guys…?'_

"What's the special occasion?" Mitskato asked.

"Nah, I just feel like it."

"Is that so..?" Kaito said.

"Yups."

"You can call us that if you want Haru-chan." They said together.

"Try saying it, I think it'll sound so much cuter from you." Kaito said.

"Ok… Mitsu-chan, Kaito-chan." I said in a small voice.

"Chan…..?" They both said. Daisuke tried to hold in a laugh, but failing terribly.

"It's Kun, Haru-chan.*hahaha*" Daisuke said.

"Kun… Oh I'm sorry." I said looking down.

"It's alright, actually it sound so much cuter when you say it with chan, so I'll let you call me that!"Mitsakato said.

"Same here!" Kaito smiled.

The door opened once more and Gakuro came walking in. He was wearing reddish brown skinny jeans that reached the bottom of his knees and was folded almost like he pulled up his jeans until his knees. He wore black expanders that went down his pants (like how some people wear chains on their jeans, except Gakuro wore black expanders.) He wore a white t-shirt that had the skylines of some city witch black and white converse.

"Ohayo." He called before walking to a table. His SS Yuki, was going to get his food.

"Ohayo Gakuro-sama." Shouhai said.

"Ohayo." The twins said in union.

"Ohayo." Daisuke said

"Ohayo." I said. I turned to the twins.

"Aren't you guys going to eat?" I said.

"Nopes, we ate in our room." They said.

"How about you Shouhai…? Did you eat yet?" I asked.

"Yes I did, thank you Haru-sama for caring for my health." He said with a smile.

"Kaito-kun, where is Yashikuro-san and Yukuro-san?" I asked. "Did they eat yet?"

"Yes they did, I think, they're upstairs cleaning our room I think, I don't know."

"Look at you, you're so cute, asking if everyone ate yet." Mitskato teased.

"Haru-sama is a caring person." Shouhai responded.

"Indeed she is." Daisuke said before taking the fudora from my head and putting it back on his.

"Since you are finish your meal, would you like to go now?" Daisuke said.

"Go where?! We want to go! Why does she only have to go with you?!" The twins said in union.

"We're going to visit a sick person, it's not good to crowd them, so just me and Haru-chan's going."

"How about Shouhai?" The twins said.

"Shouhai won't be going either."

"He won't?"I asked.

"Yea, I think its best that only 2 people are visiting, it's going to be too crowded."

"But I don't think an extra person will do anything." I said.

"Shouhai can come and pick you up. If anything you have his number right? We can just call him up."

"Shouhai, what do you think?" I asked.

"I have no objections if Haru-sama wants it like that." He said. He was hiding a emotion, I can feel it, almost like he's going to be sad.

"Then it's settled, Haru-chan will come with me, and Shouhai-kun, you can come when Haru-chan or I text you."

"Alright, have a nice time Haru-chan." He said while he bowed his head.

"Come on Haru-chan." He said while grabbing my hand to lead me to the elevators. I could hear faint yelling from the twins. The elevator finally arrived as we stepped into the elevator, our hand still holding each others.

"I live on the 6th floor, and so does my Mimura."

"Doesn't everyone's SS live on the same floor as their masters?"

"That's right, but sometimes, the SS's master doesn't want to live on the same floor as their SS so their S has to go live on another floor, but that rarely happens."

"mhm…"

"It's nice holding your hand you know? It's so small and warm." He said smiling.

"Is that so.." I said hiding a little blush.

"Alright we are here, now we just gotta turn right and right again. And there you go, Mimura's room." Daisuke knocked on his door and a few seconds later, Mimura's head stuck out.

"Daisuke-sama, and Haru-sama, what are you doing here?" He asked. I let go of Daisuke's hand and I could feel that he didn't like it much.

"We came to check up on you." Daisuke said.

"That's sweet, it really is, and would you 2 like to come in? I am better, so I don't think you can catch my cold. " He asked.

"It would be a pleasure." I said

"No the pleasure is all mine Haru-sama." He said before he opened the door and gestured inside.

'_He's probably thinking why are they coming here? I have to take care of them even though I'm sick?! One's not even my business.' _I thought to myself. Mimura was wearing a sky blue t-shirt and white sweats.

"Would you like to have something to drink?" He asked.

"I'd like water." Daisuke said.

"Very well." Mimura said

"Would you like anything Haru-sama?"

"I'm fine, you shouldn't be serving us anything since you're still sick. Let me get Daisuke the water."

"You are too kind Haru-sama, but I am almost all healed up." He said with a weak smile. I got up and I went to look at him. I put my hand on his forehead. He looked shocked at my actions.

"You have a slight fever, Do you have any chicken and pasta?"

"I am okay Haru-sama, you are really too kind." He said. I held his hand and lead him to his bed.

"Please lie down and rest for a while, your chicken soup will be done in half an hour or so."

"Haru-sama, please, I am alright."

"You are not alright, please let me make amend for the time I closed the elevator door on you." I said as I took the covers and covered him.

"I didn't even think that you'd remember." He said.

"Just rest for a while, your chicken soup will be finished in a short while."

"Haru-sama… You are just… too… kind." He said before drifting off to sleep.

"You know you didn't have to do that." Daisuke said.

"He's sick and has a fever, and yet you told him to get you something? We are here to visit not make him your servant." I said with a harsh tone and walked to his kitchen.

"I'm sorry Haru-chan, I'll help you make the soup."

"You shouldn't be saying sorry to be but to Mimura-san." I said before I put on a apron and stared to boil the water.

"You look so cute with an apron on." He said before getting the chicken

"…"

-1 hour later-

I poured the chicken soup into a bowl and put it on a tray. Daisuke held it and walked it over to Mimura-san.

"Mimura-san, please wake up, we made some chicken soup." I said in a soft tone. Mimura-san slowly opened his eyes.

"You actually made soup?" He said

"I did I hope it's to your taste." I said with a smile before I took the tray and opened the bottom so it can stabilize itself on the bed.

"Arigato Haru-sama, Daisuke-sama. Itadakimasu." He said before taking the spoon and started eating.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Yes, it is very delicious." He said before taking another spoonful.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" He asked.

"I taught myself, I didn't really like the maids, so I cooked myself."

"You are an amazing cook Haru-sama."

"Thank you." I said with a smile. I looked at Daisuke.

"Don't you have something to say?" I said.

"Huh..? Oh yea, sorry Mimura for asking you to get me something when you're sick."

"It is alright." He said before finishing his soup.

"Would you like more?" I asked.

"I can get it myself thank you." He said before he took his covers.

"No it's alright, Daisuke will you please get some more for Mimura-san?"

"Sure." Was all he said before taking his plate and go into the kitchen.

"Thank you very much Haru-sama for going through all this trouble for me."

"It really isn't a lot of trouble."

"If every time I can get this delicious soup, I think I'll get sick more often." He said with a British accent.

"You have a British accent Mimura-san?"

"Oh dear, I guess it slipped out." He said while speaking like he normally does.

"I never knew you were from a british origin."

"You see, I was from London before I moved here. Daisuke doesn't like my accent much, so I hide it."

"That must be hard. You know you can talk to me with your british accent, I love british accents."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" He said with his british accent

"Of course not."

"Very well then." He said with a smile.

"I see you two are getting along well."Daisuke said.

"You two are speaking English too."

"Oh, I actually didn't realize."

"Haru-sama, you speak English really well, no Japanese accent what so ever." He said back in Japanese.

"I was sent to Canada to learn English you see, so I don't have a accent."

"Okay, cool, so we're just going to continue speaking English." Daisuke said in Japanese.

"Gomenosai Daisuke-sama, I'll be speaking Japanese again."

"You don't have to, you know it's been the longest time since I have spoken to someone in japan in englsh, I feel more nostalgic, if you don't mind Daisuke-kun, I'd like to continue to speak English with Mimura-san."

"Do as you like." He said before putting the soup down on the tray.

"I need to go somewhere, Haru-chan, please text Shouhai to come pick you up after. See you later."

"Alright bye." I looked as Daisuke put back on his shoes and walked out of the room.

"Oh dear, Daisuke-sama is mad."

"What do you mean? He looked fine to me."

"He's mad because we are speaking English. English is the only subject in school that he's getting 80's in, he considers himself inferior since he can't get 90's, so I guess he feels that way too since we are speaking English."

"That's weird…"

"It's perfectly normal for someone to loos interest in something that they consider themselves inferior in. So I'll have to apologize."

"You don't have to, It's stupid, he could have practiced his English with us, but instead he fled, so we don't have to say sorry."

"But my master is mad, and apologizing will make everything alright."

"If you'd like to apologize, I'll tell him later, you have to drink the soup, it's getting cold, and it won't taste as good."

"Alright thank you so much Haru-sama."

"It's my pleasure." I said smiling.

"Would you like to sit?" He said before scouting left to make room.

"It's getting cold, it's warmer here." He said patting his bed.

"Alright" I said before sitting in bed. He covered my legs. When he was done with the soup, I brought it back and washed it.

"Haru-sama, would you like to stay here a little bit longer? It's nice having company."

"If you don't mind then sure." I said walking to the bed and sitting.

"So how was it like in Canada? Where did you live?"

"I lived in Montreal."

"Montreal? Isn't that place more French than English?"

"It is actually, I grew up in an Italian neighborhood, we spoke English. I spoke French when I needed to, so I speak much better in English."

" Is that so? That must be fun."

"It was." I said. He laid his head on the pillow.

"Is it okay if I put my arm around you? I'm sorry, I just sleep better, because my mum use to rap my arms around her so I can fall asleep better."

"It's fine." I said with a smile.

"Thank you, you are so kind Haru-sama." He said before scooting close to me he put his arm around my waste and his face buried in my hip. I was sitting while he was lying down. I stroked his hair while I saw his eyes slowly close and drifted off to sleep. Slowly, so did I.

- -don't know how long has passed-

"Mneh…" I said before I rubbed my eyes. I fell asleep. I checked my phone and it read 6:OOPM I looked to my left and I saw Mimura-san sleeping.

'_How long can this guy sleep for….? He's sick but I don't think that someone can sleep that long.'_ I stroked his head as I moved his hair from his eyes. He looked so peaceful while sleeping. I checked my phone again. I saw a message. I opened my phone and saw 15 new messages.

'_Shit…'_ I thought.

5 where from Daisuke, 4 was from the twins, 4 was from Gakuro and 2 was from Shouhai.

I opened Shouhai's text first:

1) " Haru-sama, I'm deeply sorry to text you, but I was wondering when would you want me to pick you up." Sent today at 12:OO am

2)" I'm a, sorry again Haru-san, but I will be waiting outside of Mimura-san's door for you to come out." Sent today at 1:OO PM

'_oh my god.'_ Was all I can think of before I slowly put Mimura-san's arm away as I sneaked out and put on my shoes. I opened the door and surly Shouhai was there.

"Haru-sama, how was your visit?" He said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Shouhai, I fell asleep and… I didn't feel my phone vibrate… and-"

"Where did you fall asleep Haru-sama?" He said with a smile.

"At Mimura's bed, but it wasn't like I did it on purpose, I fell asleep by-"

"If you wanted to sleep, you could have told me to pick you up and I would have brought you back to your room and you could have slept there." He said still with that smile.

" Excuse me? I said that it wasn't on purpose didn't I?"

"Yes, but if you felt fatigue, I could have surly came and picked you up, but instead you slept at Mimura-san's place and left us all very worried about you."

"Are you _trying_ to pick a fight with me?" I said with a harsh tone.

"Why would I do that? I am your dog, I have couldn't be mad at my master." He said before bowing his head

"Could I." He said lifting his head.

"You're sick!" I yelled before I ran to the elevator leaving him behind. I saw on the corner of my eye, that smile that he put on, turned into a grim semi-glare. I ran and I pressed the elevator to go down. I heard footsteps. I pressed harder, hoping that the elevator would come faster. As soon as I heard the ding of the elevator door I rushed in and pressed the button 5. I saw before the door closed, Shouhai walking towards the elevator. The elevator went down and reached level 5. I ran out and as soon as I got out, I saw Shouhai at my door, bowing his head.

'_What the hell?!' _ I ignored and ran and opened my door and ran inside.

"I will be waiting for you outside Haru-sama."

I didn't respond I grabbed my towel and cloths and ran into my bathroom. I quickly stripped myself and opened the shower, I ignored the burst of cold water before it turned into hot water. I squatted down and hugged my knees.

'_Those eyes… Were very scary… Why….Why would he do that…?'_ I thought before I knew it, my eyes where flowing with tears. My face was kept blank as the tears flowed down. I was like that for I don't know how long, I finally gathered myself enough to get up and complete my shower. I walked out and I found Gakuro, sitting on my bed.

"Why are you here?" I asked. Thank god I brought cloths. I was wearing my navy blue baseball shirt with shorts.

"How did you get in?"

"It doesn't matter how I got in, I'm quite mad at you. You know you got us all worried?!" He said.

"Did Shouhai let you in?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter who let me in or how I got in. The matter at hand is that you got us all scared to death."

"And why is that?"

"You went into Mimura's room at 1O:OOam, Daisuke left at 11:OOam you left at 6:OO PM. That's a long gap between when Daisuke left and you left."

"Your point?"

"You are a girl! That's my point! You shouldn't be in a guys room for so long! Of course we were worried!"

"What would you think? I'm not a slut or a whore, I wouldn't do that." I said with a stern face.

"You're a lady, stop being so vulgar."

"Do I look like I care?" I said. I was getting seriously pissed

"I'm just saying you got us all worried especially Shouhai. He's your SS and he was the one that got all worried and depressed."

"Why would he?" I said

"Because, you know that he's really protective, and you staying in Mimura's room for more than 3 hours, it gets everyone thinking. No one thinks that you're a slut or a whore, it's just that you are a girl and he's a 17 year old guy."

'_He's 17…? Huh…'_

"I think you need to say a proper apology to everyone especially Shouhai, I will be taking my leave now. Good night." He said as he walked out of my window and fell and disappeared into thin air. I opened the door to see Shouhai still standing there. I hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I was being insensitive to everyone's feelings, I didn't know that it worried you so." I said. He hugged me back

"At least Haru-sama's safe, no need to apologize to me. I don't need your kind words." He said with a smile.

"Would you like to accompany me to the dining table so I can apologize to everyone?"

"Yes of course, but are you sure you wouldn't like to change out of our outfit? Wouldn't you be cold with just your shorts?"

"I will be fine thank you." I said and pressed the elevator button, the elevator door opened a few seconds later. We walked in.

"Shouhai… How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm currently 17 year old." He said with a smile.

"Aren't you suppose to be in high school or college?" I asked

"Yes I am actually attending high school when I'm not with you, as in when you are in school."

"Really? Which school do you go to?"

"That's a secret."

"Very well." I was still curious, but if he didn't feel comfortable telling me, I would just leave it like that. We arrived at the dining hall and everyone was there even Gakuro.

"Haru-chan!" The twins yelled and went to hug me.

"We were so worried about you!" They tightened their grip.

"I'm sorry that I worried you. "

"I shouldn't have left…." I heard Daisuke say.

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't have to stay, it was your choice, I needed to take responsibility for the time I was there." I said.

"You really had us worried." Gakuro said before he walked up to me and ruffle my hair.

"Haru-chan…. You're in your pjs!" The twins announced

"You look so cute!" Mitskato said.

"All you need is a cute little bunny and you will so adorable!" Kaito yelled

"I couldn't agree more Kaito-sama." Shouhai said before he gave me a pink bunny. I looked at him with the how-did-you-get-that-?! Look but he just smiled. I held it close and then suddenly the twins and Daisuke started pulling out their phone and taking pictures.

"You guys are worse than my brothers."

"Well you just look too cute!" They said together.

"I'm going to bed." Announced Gakuro.

"Oyasumi." I said.

"But to be honest, you do look cute."

"Not you too…." I said as he walked past me and lifted his hand to say bye as Yuki trailed after him.

"If you can spend that long with Mimura, can't you stay over tonight?" The twins said.

"I don't mind." I said.

"Haru-chan, are you sure you don't want to spend the night at your place?" Shouhai asked with a smile.

"No I can spend the night at their…." I could feel that his smile was hiding something much greater.

"On second thought, I'm sorry, I can't today, I would like to sleep at my room, maybe next time we can all have a sleep over." I said

"Aww, Haru-chan you're mean! But i like the sleep over idea, maybe on Friday, we can all have a sleep over at your place!"

"My place…?" I asked with a confused look.

"Of course! You're the one that said we can have a sleep over! So it's going to be at your place next Friday!"

"what….?"

"It's going to be so fun!" Daisuke yelled.

"Oh god…." I said.

"Alright Shouhai, I'd like to go to sleep now, would you like to come with me?" I said,

'_Damn guys… always want it their way…'_ I thought while walking to the elevator.

"Oyasumi Haru-chan!"

"Oyasumi" I said as I walked out of the dining hall Shouhai at my side.

"Shouhai, you like to come to the sleep over? I can't take care of them alone." I said

"It would be a pleasure." He said with a smile as he gestured me into the elevator. He walked me to my room.

"Oyasuminosai Haru-sama." Shouhai said as he bowed.

"Oyasumi Shouhai." I said as I walked into my room and closed it behind me. I went to my bed and took out my journal and started writing.

August 15th 2012

Today I went to visit Mimura-san. He's sick so I made him some soup along with Daisuke-kun. Did you know that he's British? Who would have known right? I fell asleep there till 6 and everyone got worried about me. They probably thought that I was doing something bad just because I'm a girl. Do I look like I'd do something like prostitute myself? No. Anyways, I saw another side of Shouhai today. He semi-glared at me when I walked out of Mimura-san's room. I guess he was worried about me too since he's over-protective for some reason. Anyways, I gotta go sleep.

Good Night

End of chapter

Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon!

Shout out to:

Syahiraai for the reviews and the fav! Also Valarie Michaelis for the fav too!

Response to reviews:

I don't know you just have to read on to find out :D

syahiraai


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Haru's P.O.V

'_Sunday…. Most dreadful day of the week.'_ I thought as I woke up and stared at the ceiling.

"Better get up… I don't think that I figured out what caused my cardio respiratory system bump harder… Gotta look into this after my shower." I said as I got up and walked to my closet. I took out a royal blue long sleeve with a beaded rounded collar, a turquoise pleaded skirt and took my towel and went towards the washroom. I undressed myself and took a long shower. After I finished I dried myself and put on lotion. I blew dried my hair and it always ends up curling so I put it on a side pony. I got out and texted Shouhai.:

"Ohayo, I'm awake so you can come if you want." I texted. After 2 seconds I heard a knock on the door. I slipped on my white flats and answered the door, Shouhai was there.

"Ohayo-gozaimasu Haru-sama, you look very cute, beautiful as always! Yo-"

"Shouhai, let's go and eat."

"Yes very well, it's currently 11:OO am so you will need to eat lunch."

"Yes." I said as I walked to the elevator door. Shouhai pressed the elevator button to go down. We rode down the elevator in silence as he smiled. As we walked out Shouhai turned to me.

"Haru-sama, today you will be having dumplings with the chef's special sauce, is that to your taste?" He smiled.

"Yes It's fine." I said as I walked into the dining hall. Nobody was here except Gakuro and his SS.

"Ohayo Garkuro-kun." I said as I walked to the table.

"Ohayo Haru-cha…. Your hair, makes you look like a little doll." He said looking at me.

"Does it really?" I said with a monotone voice.

"Yea."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No."

"Then I don't really care much…" I said trying not to sound rude.

"I don't have a nickname for you now do I?"

"Do you need one…?"

"Yea."

"Is it important to you?"

"Yea."

"Call me whatever you'd like."

"Okay…. Ano….. How about I'll just call you taiga?"

"Taiga…?"

"Yea because you have a temper under that face of yours, just like a chibi taiga."

"Chi….bi…."

"Yups."

"IM NOT THAT SHORT!" I said with a harsh tone.

"Well you are, drink more milk." He said.

"I DO drink milk!"

"Suuure you do."

"You say **I **have a temper? Who's the one that's call "The Ragging Dragon" Around the school?! Not me!"

"WHAT? I DIDN'T CHOOSE THAT NAME!" He yelled.

"WELL MAYBE, JUST MAYBE THAT IF YOU DON'T RAGE A LOT THEY WOULDN'T CALL YOU THAT!"

"I DON'T RAGE A LOT!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO"

"YES."

"Wow, early in the morning and it's already this loud, what are you guys arguing about." Daisuke said as he entered the dining hall with Mimura.

"WE ARE NOT ARGUING!" We both yelled in unit.

"Okay… calm down…"

"Haru-sama, here is your food."

"Arigato, Itadakimasu." I said as I took my chop sticks and ate my dumplings.

"Don't eat that fast or you'll choke."

"I'm not eating fast." I said to Gakuro.

"Yes you are."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Fine if you choke, it's not my fault."

"I am not going to choke." I said slightly aggravated.

"OHAYO MINA!" The twins yelled as they walked in

I got startled by them and I ended up choking.

"I told you so that you would choke." I drank my water and stared at him.

"I did not choke because I was eating too fast, I choked because I got startled!" I yelled.

"Of course you did…"

"I was!"

"I don't think you get scared to easily."

"Well I do." I said

"Well everyone woke up in the wrong side of the bed today." The twins said.

"Not me, them." Daisuke said as he pointed at us.

I finished my dumplings and got up.

"If anyone needs me just text me, I'll be in my room." I said as I walked out of the room.

I walked to the elevator door and pressed the button.

"Haru-sama, you weren't startled at the Shima twins, you actually choked neh?" Sosiki asked.

"….no." I said with a quiet tone.

"It's not nice to lie Haru-sama."

"Ya,ya…. I did okay…" I said before I entered the elevator.

"Would you not like to go out today Haru-sama? It's nice out."

"No, it's alright." I said before the elevator stopped at our level and we walked out.

"I will be in my room." I said as I walked to my room and opened the door to walk in it.

I took walked into my room and looked for my violins.

"ahhh…. How I missed you." I said before taking my violin and walked to the door. I looked into the peep-hole to see if Shouhai was anywhere, he wasn't. I sneaked out and clicked the elevator. It opened and inside I saw Gakuro's SS she smiled and stepped aside. I bowed my head and walked in.

"Where is Shouhai-kun Haru-sama?"

"I didn't tell him I was going out… anoo…"

"Yuki, Yuki Furo."

"Yuki-san."

"You have a case with you, and I'm guessing it holds a viola?"

"Violin actually."

"Oh my, what a beautiful instrument, where do you plan to play it?"

"At the rooftop."

"Oh, there's where I'm heading too."

"Is that so…." I said

'_DAMN I wanted to play alone…'_

"Is there a problem Haru-sama? I cannot go to the rooftop if it upsets you."

"It's alright." For some reason, I'm very comfortable with her.

We arrived at the rooftop. It was filled with grass and a few trees. They had a vintage coffee table in the middle. It was quite relaxing.

"So Haru-sama, where would you like to play?"

"Anywhere I guess." I said as I placed my case on the table and opened it.

"Oh wow a Karl Hofner Violin, that's quite a beauty." She said.

"Do you play the violin Yuki-san?"

"I do actually, I also play the piano, There's a grand piano in one of the rooms in this mansion, we should play sometime."

"Yes we should, Yuki-san would you like to play?"

"I would love to, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind" I said as I smiled at her.

"You have such a cute smile, I really do question Gakuro's nickname for you." She said before took off her gloves and picking up the bow and started to play "Song of the Secret Garden". Her fingers moved gracefully on the neck of my violin. She closed her eyes and poured all her emotions into the song. It was a beautiful melody. She finished and lowered my bow. I clapped.

"Thank you, Haru-sama." She said as she smiled and handed me back my violin.

"You are very welcome, also you can just call me haru-chan if you'd like." I said as I took my violin into my hands.

"Very well, Haru-chan." She said and smiled.

"You came here to play the violin, why don't you play a song?" She said and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Alright, what song do you think I should play?" I asked.

"Ano…. How about winter sonata? Do you know that song?"

"Yea I do, I use to play that song when I was little." I said as I picked up my violin and started to play. I looked at Yuki and she had her eyes closed and rested her head on her hand. I finished playing and put down my violin.

"Haru-chan you're very gifted in playing the violin, how long have you been playing?"

"I've been playing since I was around 6."

"Wow, and you're now…?"

"I'm 15."

"9 years of playing, no wonder you're so good. Would you like to play with an accompaniment with the grand piano."

"I would love to." I said and smiled. I packed up my violin.

"So, are you sure you wouldn't like to notice Shouhai-kun first?"

"I think he'll be fine."

"You know that Shouhai awfully likes to know where you are."

"Yea, sorta like an over attached girlfriend" I said as I chuckled.

"hehe, but do you hate it?"

"I don't **hate** it, I actually like it a bit. I guess I was never token cared of, so I'm not use to it."

"Ah, that's the case. Do you like Shouhai?"

"Wh-wh-what? L-like what kind of like?" I said my face slowly turning a bit red.

"Like you know, like like. As in you like him… in a romantic way."

"Ano.. wh-what's with this questions all of a sudden"

"Well you know… I find that you're more honest and relax when you're with him. Sort of like you know him, so I guess you liked him."

"I-I-I DON'T LIKE HIM!" I said.

"hehehe, it seems so, if you have any questions, you know you can come and ask me neh?" She smiled at me.

"You know girl to girl." She added.

"okay.." I said and shied away. She got up from her chair and patted my head.

"Ikuzo Haru-chan." She said as she put back on her gloves and started to walk to the door. I saw her mutter something really fast. I brushed it off and walked after her. She walked in and walked to the elevator. She pressed the button down and after a few seconds the elevator came. She pressed level 9 and we started ascending. After a few seconds the elevator came to a halt and she walked out.

"This way haru-chan." She said as she led me to one of the doors. She opened it to reveal a room, with giant glass windows that you can see the city and a giant grand white piano.

"I hope you aren't afraid of heights. The window is rather large so you can see the city lines. I love this room." I didn't really pay attention, because I was so mesmerized by the gorgeous white piano.

"I guess you like the piano neh?"

"mhm." I said.

"Would you like to play?" I looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"You can if you'd like." She said with a smile.

"I opened the case where the keys laid and started to play kiss the rain by Yiruma.

"You can play all types of instruments can you?"

"I also play the flute, the guitar but I like classical instruments more. How about you Yuki-san?"

"I also play those instruments, except guitar."

"Ah, that's really good. "

"hehe, thank you but you are better, like a little prodigy."

"No not really, it's just I didn't like staying at home a lot so I funded for my own to learn instruments."

"I bet you can sing to."

"Haha, that's something I can't do at ALL."

"I bet you can, but if you aren't comfortable with singing, it's all right with me. Would you like to play with me on the piano yet?" She said with a smile.

"okay." I said opening my case and tightening my bow. We decided to play Sad Romance by Thao Nyugen Xahn. After we switched roles and played different songs, like Chi Mai by escala. After we played a till around 4:OOpm and stopped. We were tired so we decided to go out and into the dining hall. I saw Yuki-san's lips move again before we opened the door. It wasn't my business so I just ignored it and walked after her to the elevator, we soon went out and walked towards the dining hall. There I saw everyone. For some reason they were always there when I went. It was like they stayed there to hang out or something. She opened the door and said

"I give miss prodigy back into your care again." With a smile

"Thank you Yuki-san." I heard Shouhai's voice.

" Yuki! Where were you?" Gakuro yelled across the room.

"Can't you be more respectful like Haru-chan here?"

"Taiga? Nahh not my type."

"At least TRY to be respectful."

"No!" Yuki walked towards Gakuro and their little bickering came fainter.

"Haru-chan, did you have fun?"

"Yes."

"It is almost time for dinner, you should take a seat, I will get you your dinner. Tonight we will be having fish fillet, is that to your taste?"

"Yes it will be fine thank you." I said walking to the dinner table.

- In the kitchen-

3rd P.O.V

Shouhai walked into the kitchen to find Yuki standing there leaning on the island.

"Thank you Yuki-san for looking after Haru-sama, and keeping me posted by whispering before you went somewhere." He said bowing his head.

"You know you don't need to do that." She said walking closer to him and lifting his head up to her hers, so close to her face that even the slightest lean forward they would have been kissing.

"You know how I feel about you Shouhai-kun, we've known each other for so long now, haven't we."

"Yes we have yuki-san."

"When are you going to stop and just call me yuki-chan, or even better yuki?"

"I am sorry, but Haru-sama's food will get cold if I don't get her dinner."

"Why do you even care so much about her? She didn't know you for as long as I have! You just met her for a few days and you're at her mercy! She's just a little bra-"

"Don't talk about Haru-sama like that." Shouhai said turning around with a smile.

"Or I won't forgive you." He said turning his smile into a grim intense glare. He took Haru's food and put it on the trolley and pushed it out.

-Back into the dining room-

Haru's P.O.V

' _I wonder what's taking him so long…'_ I thought. Then in the corner of my eye I say Shouhai pushing the usual trolley towards me.

"Sorry for the wait Haru-sama." He said smiling and putting the dish on to the table.

" it's alright, Itadakimasu." I said before I started to eat.

After dinner I said good-night to everyone and walked towards the door.

"DON'T FORGET HARU-CHAN! FRIDAY! SLEEP OVER!"

"Hai, hai." I said and waved Daisuke off.

Shouhai pressed the up button.

"How was your day with Yuki-san?"

"It was well."

"What did you 2 do?"

"We didn't do much."

"is that so? Were you having fun Haru-chan?"

"Yea." I said with a bit of a smile forming on the side of my lips.

"I'm glad to hear it." He said smiling. The elevator door opened and we walked in. We rode the elevator in silence and Shouhai walked me to the door of my room.

"You should sleep early today, oyasuminasai." Shouhai said as he bowed.

"Oyasumi." I said and closed the door.

I walked to my closet and grabbed a big tee-shirt and shorts and walked into the washroom to take my shower. I stripped myself and walked into the shower. I did my routine of dodging the cold water before actually touching the water. I took a long bath shower. I got out and did my daily lotion and cream. I walked out of my room to see

"Gakuro?" again.

"Hey."

"What are you doing in my room again?"

"I just wanted to say. Don't believe whatever Yuki says about you. If it's anything negative, don't hold it personally ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just promise me."

"why?"

"Just do it damn it!"

"Fine I promise you.

"Good. Now go to bed. It's 10:3O and we have to wake up early tomorrow. Good night." He said before he made his way towards the window.

"Can't you take the door like a normal person?"

"But I'm not a normal person." He said before he got on my window sill and jumped out. I could hear a slight flapping of wings and then no more.

"I guess you're right. You, nor I are normal people." I said before walking to my bed and taking out my Diary.

August 16th 2012

Today was a wonderful day. I got to spend the day with Yuki-san. She too knows how to play the instruments I know how to play. I felt like I had an older sister for a day. It was a total break from the guys. There's a grand piano on floor 9. It's white. It was gorgeous. Well tomorrow I have to wake up early. Soo Good night, I'll write in you tomorrow the day after.

Good night

End of chapter 5

Stay tuned for the next one

Also help me decide their powers! Should I keep them or should I change them? Any ideas?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Haru's P.O.V

Before I knew it, it was already Friday…. And Friday meant… sleepover. I was in Art, staring into nothing. I already drew half a girl's face with detail and had to finish the other, but I couldn't concentrate. I was worried and wondered what I should do to keep everyone entertained. I kept on staring into blank space until I heard a female voice yell

"SOUGE*! That look's so realistic! Hurry up and finish the other half!" I turned my head to find a girl my age with 2 low light-brown pony tails and hello kitty nerd glasses (*s-ou-g-e meaning cool, awesome etc.) I looked at her with shocked eyes, she caught me off guard and for the first time in a long time I was scared for a split second.

"Gomen*, I saw your drawing and it looks soo cool! My name is Mitsuko Kuroshi, yoroshiku*" She said with a sweet smile (Gomen= not formal way of saying sorry, yoroshiku = Nice to meet you)

"Daijobudesu*, My name's Haru Sosiki, yoroshiku." I said with a smile. (Daijobudesu = formal way of saying it's okay.)

"Wow Haru-chan, you really have talent in realism art! I can't even draw manga." She said with a tint of admiration in her eyes.

"Arigato*." I said with a smile (arigato = thank you.)

"Did you take lessons?" Mitsuko said while pulling out the empty seat next to me and propped her elbow on the table and resting her head on her palm.

"No I didn't, I watched online and learned myself." I said

"Wow! That's even more impressive!"

"Not really." I said with half a chuckle

"How old are you Haru-chan?"

"I'm 15, how about you?"

"Same! But when were you born?"

"8th of September "

"Really?! Wow, you must be the youngest in the class. I'm born the 4th of April"

"Oh that's nice." I said slowly drifting back into space.

"Is your hair naturally like that?" Her question snapped me back to reality

'_Wow, this one asks a lot of questions.'_ I thought to myself

"Like what?"

"Like wavy and an ombre."

"Oh that? Yes, how about yours?"

"No, don't you see my roots are growing out!" She said pointing at the top of her head and tilting her head down so I can see better.

"I want to grow it out into an ombre!"

"That's nice." I answered plainly.

"So wasn't it awkward when you were born? Like first auburn coloured hair then jet black?"

'_damn this girl…'_

"Well I my dad was in for a surprise."

"Yeah! How about your mom? Wasn't she surprised too?"

"My mom…. Well she wasn't here to be surprised."

"What do you mean? " She said slightly laughing.

"She's dead that's what I mean." I said and picked up my HB pencil and started to draw.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

'_Are you really sorry?'_ I thought

"Oh, you're drawing again, that's good. I'm going to watch you draw, if that's okay."

"Do whatever you like." I said and started to draw the rest of the girl. I ignored her presents completely, finding her presents only a nuisance. For the while that I was drawing, I pondered of how was I going to entertain them. The bell rang and I was snapped out of my train of thought. Art was the last subject of the day and I packed up my sketch book.

"Haru-chan matte*!" I heard a voice yell, I turned around and saw Mitsuko grabbing her pecils and stuffing it in her bag. I strongly disapproved of that method to hurry up. Things that connect to art should be handled in care and organization, not throwing things in a bag. (mat-te= wait non formal)

"I forgot to ask for your number!" She said running towards me.

"You want my number?"

"Yea! " She said reaching out her phone and typing something and handed it towards me. I punched in cmy number and handed it back.

"I'm in a hurry, so just text me and I'll get your number" I said. I turned around and started to walk.

"Alright, thank you! See you tomorrow." She yelled before walking towards her own direction. I walked to my locker and changed my shoes. I walked out of the building knowing that Shouhai was out there waiting for me. I hate making people wait for me, and I vice-versa. I hurried towards the car, girls looked in admiration, some jealousy and the guys just stared.

"People, it's already been a few days, get over yourself." I murmured under my breath. I just heard Shouhai chuckle and opened the back seat's door for me.

I got in and seat belted. Shouhai started the car and drove.

"How was your day Haru-sama?"

"It was well." I was half there, still wondering what to do in the sleepover tonight, I never had anything big like this, I never had friends come over to her house. I grew up isolated, realizing the only one you should trust is yourself.

"Have you made any new friends at school yet?"

"A girl spoke to me today, and she seemed friendly."

"That's good." He said smiling.

"Haru-sama, you seemed troubled, perhaps from the planning of the sleepover tonight?" He said.

"Would you like to buy anything?" He added.

"Can we stop by the grocery market?"

"As you wish." He said, he made a left turn and went straight down the street and turned into "Ichiban Grocery Market" (ichiban = number one). When we drove in the parking lot, he found a parking space and got out of the car and opened my door. I stepped out and walked towards the grocery market. I was in a daze, flustered still with the sleepover, and also with that girl, wondering if she would actually contact me. I guess I wasn't paying attention because I felt a large amount of strength holding me and falling towards the car, with a loud car-horning noise. I snapped out of it and looked around. I saw Shouhai rapping himself around me, a large amount of people gathered around us.

"Are you alright Haru-sama? Any scrapes and scares?" He said with a worried tone and scared.

"I'm fine, are you alright?! I'm sorry, I must be more careful." I said with a tone of regret.

"You should be more careful." He said while getting up and picking me up. Murmurs formed all around us. A lady walked up to us.

"Are you 2 alright? Young man, that was quite a nasty fall, you sure do love your girlfriend." She said with a chuckle.

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend, she's actually my master. Thank you for your concern in my master's health and mine." He said bowing and smiling at her.

"Master, I didn't know that masters and butlers existed in these days anymore, and for this lady that's so young." She said looking at me.

"Are you alright young lady?"

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern." I said. For some reason, when Shouhai said that I was just his master, it hurt. My heart… ached. I forced myself to brush it off. I felt a swell in my throat, it took me a while for me to realize it, but I was fighting off tears. I bowed to the lady and didn't know what to do with this emotion, so I just walked towards the grocery market. I was never a crier, I sealed out that emotion long ago, along with trust, love and facial emotions. I sniffled a bit and I heard Shouhai catching up behind me.

"Are you alright Haru-sama?" Shouhai asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." I said forcing out a smile.

"Are you okay? That lady was right; you did take a nasty fall."

"You don't need to worry about me, I have a strong regeneration of cells, and so if I get hurt, it will heal quickly."He said with a smile.

"Is that so… Well what do you think we should get for the sleepover?"

"That is your decision." He said smiling.

"Come on, you're a guy right? What do guys like to eat?" I asked looking up to him with a smile. He stared at me for a split second with a sorrowful expression and changed it in a flash. He thought for a long time.

"I think, they would enjoy chips and pop." He said.

"Very well, do you think we should have dinner at my room?"

"If you'd like." He said.

"Very well, I guess we'll have o-nabe."

"Are you sure you're alright Haru-sama?"

"I'm better than ever." I said forcing yet again another smile. We went down the aisles and grabbed a lot of chips and soda bottles. We then shopped for the ingredients for "o-nabe". I paid and we left towards the mansion (o-nabe= Japanese hot pot).

"He dropped me off and escorted me to the dining hall. He went back for the car and the groceries.

"OI! Haru-chan! You're back! Where have you been?" Daisuke yelled. The twins and Gakuro looked up. Daisuke and the twins were playing cards, while Gakuro was reading a book (Lord of the rings). I guess he was practicing his English.

"I've been at the grocery market with Shouhai, by the way, don't eat dinner, I'm making o-nabe." I said

"O-Nabe?! I love that!" Mitskato yelled.

"Me too!" Kaito yelled.

"I'm glad." I said smiling. My emotions about what he said before, was wearing off, but his words still echoed in my sub-conscience. I brushed it off.

"Alright! Now, show up at my room at 6, is that alright? It's 4:45, so I'm going to be back at my room and prepare. Also, Gakuro, if you want to come you can too." Gakuro just made a noise of approval and flipped the page.

"Aren't you excited and happy about this." Daisuke said with a little chuckle.

"I guess so." I said. To tell you the truth, I don't know how to react when I'm sad. When I was little I always thought cry, that would make you feel better. But then I realized, when I cry, the only thing that changes is that people pity you, nothing else. Tears just make your eyes swell, makes you lethargic and people around you sad. So I just try and be happy, no matter the situation, if I'm happy, the people around me are happy. The last thing I want to do is attract attention on me. So the only time I'd cry is when I was alone when I first realized that, now, it rarely happens.

I forgot the Shouhai was getting the groceries, because after a while, I heard a knock on the door and found Shouhai standing there with the groceries. I took some out of his hands even though he insisted that it was alright, but I saw him struggle taking off his loafers. I put them on the kitchen table. I took out the food.

"Would you like any help Haru-sama?" He said.

"It's okay, I used to cook with my maid when I was living with my… family." I said blankly. He ignored my refusal and started to take the vegetables and washing them. I took the carrots and started to peel them. The water stopped, and he wiped his hands. I felt his arms rap around my hips. He held me close. Resting his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Haru-sama if this is out of line, but I don't like seeing you sad. If I did something to hurt you, I'm sorry, you can do anything to me for my punishment. Just please, don't hurt yourself inside. It's… killing me." He said holding me tighter. He dug his head deeper into my shoulder. I felt hot, my heart was beating non-stop. I also felt the feeling of sorrow coming back. I was fighting back tears, but I was losing.

"This is stupid." I said with a weak voice. I felt him loosen up, like he was hurt. I took the gap he did and turned around and hugged him tight.

"Why are emotions affecting me? I sealed the, away long ago." I said digging my head in his chest. Tears started to flow before I knew it. I don't know why, but his words. They hurt me deeply. It's like these tears, were the mix of all the emotions that was kept in from the years. Frustration, pain, hate, regret, neglected, ostracized. All those emotions flowed. He held me tight, making me feel protected, safe. This is the second time I have felt this way. The first time, was when this boy I met when I was little, He had Red hair, Sabaku no Gaara red. He was the first one that stood up for me. He was the only one that beat up the guys that were throwing rocks at me. He was 2 year older than me. He hung out at the park a lot. I forgot his name, but I always called him coco, from his pretty coloured eyes. He even denied me calling him that because he said it sounded like a pet's name. Every time I saw him, he was alone. If not, he was in fights. He was always beaten up, but never lost a fight. He had quite a temper, worse than Gakuro's. I would take out my first aid kit from my school bag and treat his wounds. The last time I saw him was when he was in a fight against this bully that was kicking a weak cat, and I was treating his wounds, and a maid saw me. She took me home immediately and never again let me go to the park. I was 10 and he was 12. Whenever I was with him, I felt the sense of security, warmth and mostly, I felt like I was welcomed, like I wasn't hated. I loved to see him again. I only remember his red hair.

I finished crying. I looked up and I didn't see pity in his eyes, it was a look like, I know how you feel. I was already 5:OO and I had to be ready in an hour.

"Thank you Shouhai." I said before releasing myself.

"I dirtied your shirt, I'm sorry." I said wiping tears from my eye, and the other was wiped away by Shouhai's thumb.

"The sleepover starts in an hour, We just need to cut the vegetables and make the broth. I'll make the broth, so can you please cut the vegetables?" I asked.

"It would be my pleasure." He said.

"Also, Haru-sama, please, don't hesitate to talk to me anytime you'd like." He said with a sincere smile. He took the knife and started to cut rapidly, like a professional cook. I watched in amazement for a while, then took out a pot and started filling it with water. After a while, the broth was complete. I turned off the fire.

"Shouhai, would you like to go take a shower? It's a sleepover after all."

"Are you sure Haru-sama?"

"Yes, I'll go take a shower too." I said.

"As you wish." He said as he walked towards the door and slipped on his loafers. He opened the door and walked out.

It's 5:25, no pretty showers today." I said to myself. I walked towards my closet and pulled out my red baseball shirt, I had a lot of them, and my white shorts. I took my night boots with me. I went into the bathroom and undressed myself. I opened the water and started my shower. When I was done, I put on lotion and cream like always. I blow dried my hair and put it into a high side pony. I slipped on my boots and put my cloths in the laundry basket located in the closet of my bathroom. When I walked out I heard a knock. I walked towards my door and opened it to find Daisuke and the twins. They all had their toothbrushes and was already in their pjs. Daisuke was wearing a light purple shirt with white sweats while the Mitskato was wearing a green tank-tops and white sweats that was tight on the bottom, and Kaito was wearing a navy tank-top with also white sweats that were tight on the bottom. You could see their abs from the constant training they had to do.

"Konbanwa!" They all yelled.(Konbanwa= good evening) They yelled.

"Konbanwa." I said and gestured them in. They all walked in with a big smile.

"Wow Haru-chan! Your place it so neat! It's pretty too!" Daisuke said. I saw Kaito spot my collection of books and ran towards it.

"You have the series Gone?! I've been dying to read it, can I borrow it pleaassseeee?!" He pleaded.

"Only if you don't destroy it" I said coldly.

"Do you think I would hurt such beautiful things?" He said.

"Well your brother might." I said. Mitskato was staring at my manga collection. He took out Black Butler and started to read it.

"Put the manga back where you found it Mitsukato-kun." I said.

"Yea, yea, you're like a librarian."

"Librarian…?" I said. Another knock came from the door, I went to answer it. I found Gakuro and Shouhai. This is the first time I've seen him in dress down. He was wearing a grey shirt with black pants. He also had glasses. Gakuro wore a red tight t-shirt with black shorts. They both had their pillows and tooth brushes.

"Sorry Haru-sama, but I couldn't sleep with my contacts." He said.

"It's fine." I said. For some reason, my heat started to pound.

'_Really! I really got to check that out, it might seriously be a heart problem…'_ I thought to myself

I gestured them inside.

"I see the twins and Daisuke is already here." Gakuro said.

"Yes they are."

"When are we eating Haru-chan? I'm starving!" Mitskato said.

"Be patient, know your manners." Kaito said.

"But I'm hungry brother…!"

"Shut up. We wait until she wants to…" He couldn't continue because his stomach started to growl.

"HA! I'm not the only one that's hungry! And to talk about manners brother!" Mitskato laughed. Kaito's face turned red.

"Sorry…" He said.

"No worries, o-nabe's done, we just need to heat up the broth." I said.

"Would you like me to help Haru-sama?" Shouhai asked.

"No need, it's a sleepover, that means you're the guest and im the host, you don't have to do anything."

"But Haru-sama, it's not good for the Master's SS to just stand there and not do anything."

"It's fine, just sit down, talk with the guys!"

"But…"

"That's my request. And doesn't the master's SS always have to obey their master's request?"

"Very well…"He said before he sat on the couch besides Gakuro and they started to talk.

I set up the table in the middle of the room. It was quite large. I set up extra food just in case we finish the ones in the pot. I opened the stove to start the boiling the broth.

"Ehhh! Smells good!" Kaito said.

I took out a little stove and popped in a gas can. I put it in the middle of the table, turned it on and placed the warm pot in the middle. I placed plates and chopsticks for everyone and put cushions. Soon enough it was time to eat.

"Okay guys, come on let's eat." I said. I didn't even say it that loud and it seemed everyone around my big room heard and rushed towards the table. We had a fun time eating, Daisuke was stuffing his face and got scolded at by Kaito, but in the end Kaito made the biggest burp. And now, we were telling stories of the past.

"And when Kaito was small, he used to be some rebel! Like he would go around class collecting food and everything." Daisuke said.

"Remember Shouhai?"

"Yes I do recall." He said with a smile.

"You knew them when you were small?"

"Oh yes, you can say we're childhood friends."

"Didn't you come to this mansion the day before I came?"

"Yes I did, but I knew them when I first moved here."

"Oh… is that the case."

"So Haru-chan, how was your childhood like?!" Daisuke asked, overly excited.

"huh…?"

"Yea! Tell us how you were like!" The twins stared at me with amusement.

"We won't tell anyone if it's embarrassing you know." Gakuro added.

"Well… I was born here, but when I was 6 my dad sent me to Montreal Canada to learn French and English, Then when I was 10, I moved back here, I made my first friend here. Since In Canada, maids and butlers would follow me, so no one really wanted to do anything with me. Then when I was 11 my father sent me to Hong Kong to learn Cantonese, and when I was 12 I was sent to China to Learn Mandarin, and I recently came back here, and after a few months, I was sent here to live." I said thinking about my childhood, and not wanting to say anything about my family.

"Oh wow Haru-chan! You've been everywhere!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Well not really. Hehe." I said with a slight giggle.

"Tell us about your friend! I want to know more about your first friend!" Mitskato said.

"Well, I don't remember much, since I knew him only for a couple of weeks. I remembered he had red hair… Like Sabaku no Gaara from Nauto, kind of colour. He had, I think, a cinnamon or coco eye colour because I remembered always calling him coco, even though every time I called him that he would yell and ruffle my hair." I said with a chuckle.

"He would always get into fights, he never lost a fight, he was really courageous, and also he had quite a temper, almost as bad as gakuro's or even worse." I said

"What does that mean tiaga!"

"Stop calling me that!" I said.

"Shut up Gakuro I want to hear about her friend!" Kaito said with an unusually harsh tone. He was like the peace maker, never raising his tone and always breaking up fights.

"WELL…" Gakuro said.

"One day, when I was treating his wounds and one of the maids saw me, and she took me back to my house, she told my father and my step-mother, and I was band from going to the park again." I said.

"Aww that's sad." The twins said.

"It's okay, I hope I find him one day, he's a precious person to me." I said with a smile.

"So cute…" Daisuke said.

"WE WANT TO BE PRECIOUS PEOPLE TO YOU HARU-CHAN!" The twins yelled and hugged me from each end.

"DON'T FORGET ME!" Daisuke added and hugged me.

"You guys are all important people to me." I said smiling and hugging them back.

"It's 9:OOPM, we started eating at 7… Wow time really does fly…" Gakuro said.

"Yes, it sure does." Shouhai said with a smile. His smile was much more joyous than any other day.

"You seem to be happy." Gakuro said looking at him.

"Well, to hear Haru-sama's past is quite a treat, since she doesn't open up easily, and to see Haru-sama full of joy and everyone enjoying themselves id quite nice." He said

"Well it sure is." He said with a smile.

"It's nice to hear that a recluse like her had a childhood friend, even though it wasn't for long." He said with a sincere smile.

"Indeed, now it's much more joyful and lively with you and Daisuke-sama and Mitskato and Kaito-sama with her." He said.

"It sure is."

After I cleaned up, we watched movies till 3:OO AM. We decided to close the tv and finally get some shuteye.

"I want to sleep with Haru-chan!" Daisuke yelled.

"NO! We are sleeping with Haru-chan!" The twins yelled.

"NO WAY!"

"YES WAY NOW BEAT IT!" They yelled then ran towards me and hugged me and turned back to Daisuke and stuck their tongs out.

"Haaarruuuuuu!"

"Stop whining you three!" Gakuro yelled.

"She will sleep alone or whomever she wants to sleep with, also Daisuke, it's Haru-chan." He added.

"Oh! Gomen Haru-chan"

"It's alright, you guys don't have to call me Haru-chan really… Just call me Haru." I said.

"Very well Haru, who do you want to sleep with, or do you rather sleep alone?"

"I'll just sleep with all three of them I guess…" I said, not wanting to hurt any of their feelings.

"My bed is quite big, so I think you'll all fit."

"YAY!" All 3 of them yelled.

"But go brush your teeth first." I said.

"Yes mame!" They all yelled and saluted.

"The bathroom's right there, I said pointing to the room a few feet away from my bed. The 3 of them ran towards the bathroom.

"I'll set up the futon's next to my bed, or would you guys like to sleep anywhere else?" I asked Gakuro and Shouhai.

"Anywhere's fine Haru-sama." Shouhai said with a smile.

"You're still going to stick with the "-sama" Shouhai?"

"Yes I am." He said with a smile.

"*sigh* Well I guess it can't be helped." I said.

"So where do you want to sleep Gakuro?"

"I'll just sleep anywhere." He said.

"Very well. I'm going to set up the futons next to my bed." I said before walking towards my closet and pulling out futons. The futons were already there when I just got here, so I guess they knew something would happen. I set them up and pulled out extra covers.

"All right Haru! We are done!" Daisuke, Mitskato and Kaito yelled.

"Okays, go to my bed, I'm going to go brush my teeth, you guys want to come?" I asked Gakuro and Shouhai.

"Sure." Gakuro said. Shouhai just smiled and walked with me. After we brushed out teeth, I walked to my bed to find the three of them arguing.

"What are you arguing about again?" I said.

"If you sleep in the middle, someone has to be more away from you and sleep next to someone else, it won't be fair!" Daisuke yelled.

"*sigh* Whatever, I'm tired so I'm just going to sleep in the middle."

'_Guess no time for my diary….' _ I thought to myself.

I plopped down and pulled out my elastic from my hair, my hair fell down to my chest.

"Wow Haru…. You looked sexy." Daisuke said.

"WHAT THE HELL?! For that, Daisuke-kun go sleep next to Kaito-kun!"

"What?! Not fair! They were thinking it too!"

"Well they didn't say it so whatever!" I said.

"Ugh! Fine!" He said. He got up and walked over to Kaito. Shouhai turned off the lights and soon after, everyone was sleeping. Mitskato and Kaito hugged me tightly when they slept. It was quite uncomfortable, since I felt their abs on my hips and they were way to close. I managed to untangle myself from them and I took my pillow. I gave up and walked towards the couch.

"Where are you going Haru-sama?"

He almost scared me out of my wits.

"You're still up Shouhai?"

"Yes."

"Well I can't sleep since the twins are way too close to me, so I'm going to sleep on the couch." I said.

"No, come take my Futon, I'll sleep on the couch." He said getting up.

"No don't! It's uncomfortable." I said

"That is why you should take my Futon Haru-sama."

"No, I don't want to."

"Haru-sama please?"

"You know what, how about this, we just sleep in the futon together? Is that alright? It's rather large for some reason."

"It will be my pleasure." He said. I walked over to his futon, and he sat back down and scouted closer to the left. I placed my pillow next to his. It was close to November, and it started to get really cold. I pulled the covers up. Shouhai closed his eyes and slept. I looked at him, his hair covering half his eyes, peacefully sleeping there. I felt a blush form on my cheeks.

'_Cute…What?! What am I thinking!'_ I thought to myself. I pushed the image away and closed my eyes, and slept.

-End of chapter-

Hope you enjoyed it! More Chapters coming soon!

Review answers:

KUPKAKES: I really hope this is what you meant, sorry for the confusion of the previous chapters, if you'd like to modify how I posted the translations, please let me know.

FancifulGhost: I actually based the twins of my story from Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, I hope that doesn't upset you, they were my favorite characters in Ouran.

And to those that don't know what O-Nabe is, check out the link below:

download/1/Food/O_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"EHHHHH NANI?!" I heard a loud yell. It took me a few seconds to process what has happened and where that yelling originated from. It was from Daisuke. (nani= what)

"Eh, Haru! Why are you sleeping down there?" The twins asked. I slowly opened my eyes, Shouhai wasn't there anymore. I actually felt disappointed. I rolled onto my back to look at them.

"What do you mean…" I said. Light was hitting my eyes and I took my hand and covered my eyes.

"Don't 'What do you mean' me! I'm asking you why are you down there?!" Daisuke, once again, yelled.

"Stop yelling for god sakes! It's early in the damn morning and you guys start off with this! What the hell's wrong with you!" I said covering my head with the covers.

"Well… some one's cranky…" This one was coming from Gakuro. I forgot he was there.

"Says the one that's always cranky." I snapped back

"Hey now, it's early, don't be so fowl."

'_What the hell…. He's always cranky…. He's the opposite in the mornings I guess.'_ I thought to myself.

"Hey it's like they changed personality." Daisuke said.

"Ark, I'm going to take a damn shower." I said, as I got up and went to my dresser.

"Sugoy! You have such small and cute cloths." The twins said (sugoy = amazing)

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I was before I took my stuff and headed to the washroom.

"Go open the tv and make yourself entertained or something I don't care just don't make a mess of my room." I said before walking to the bathroom. I was pretty thankful that all my undergarments were in the washroom in the closet, or I would be quite embarrassed. I took off my cloths and took a shower. When I finished my shower, I did my normal skin care routine and put on lotion for my body. I dried my hair and put it in 2 log pig tails and wore my brown long sweater with tights and a grey cardigan. I felt all refreshed and walked out.

"Good-morning everyone!" I said with a smile.

"Good morning…?" They all said.

"what's with all the questionable responses?"

"Well… 40 mins ago, you were pretty cranky…." Daisuke said.

"I was? Oh gomen." I said with a smile. (gomen = sorry, non polite.)

"But if you don't mind me asking… where's the twins?" I said.

"They're in the kitchen, they said they wanted to make breakfast."

"Oh okay, do they know how to cook?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't eat stuff that they make. When we were small, I tried their cookies….. and I had a stomach ache for days…" Said Daisuke. I could see his face growing pale from thinking about it.

"Damn I hope they didn't make a mess…" I said while rushing to the kitchen. When I opened the door, I found both of them in aprons and cooking things gracefully. I was surprised of their skills.

'_Don't be deceived haru….. they might be cooking poison…' _ I thought to myself.

"Ano… What are you guys cooking….?" I asked.

"Oh Haru-chan, right on time!" They both said.

"We were just finishing some omelets, would you like to try some?" Asked Mitskato.

"No, I'm not hungry." I said with a little smile.

"Come on now Haru-chan, it won't kill you." Kaito said.

'_I don't know about that…' _ I thought.

"No, I really don't want to." I said.

"Wow, that's insulting Haru-chan." Mitskato said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really not in a mood to eat right now…."

"Come on now. Try some." Kaito said with a mischievous grin and a seductive tone while taking my hand

"Come on." Mitskato said with the same grin and tone and taking my other hand. I just noticed that their hair wasn't waxed up and it looked scruffy, but for some reason attracting, they were also in aprons... so that just added to the attractive list. I got distracted and when I came back to my current situation, I was being fed by Kaito.

"Now say ah Haru-chan." Said Mitskato with the spoon.

"Open your mouth wide" Kaito said.

I had no choice, I opened my mouth and took in the food.

"That's a good girl" Mitskato said.

"It's actually good" I said in amassment.

"You thought we couldn't cook?" Kaito asked.

"Who told you that lie?" Mitskato asked.

"Well… um…" I started. I didn't want to rat Daisuke out, so I just took it on myself.

"Well, since you… you know… you guys don't really look like the type to cook you see." I said with a smile.

"Ah, well Haru-chan, never judge a book by its cover." Kaito replied.

"yeah…" I said with a content smile. It was good, lots of flavor and the omelette was smooth and basically cooked to perfection.

"Now Haru-chan, would you like to help us bring the plates to the dining table?" Mitskato asked

"Sure." I said with a smile on my face. I brought 2 plates at a time to the table. I set put out some soya sauce and ketchup and utensils. I saw Daisuke sitting there with his eyes stuck to a manga. "Jack the Ripper: Hell's Blade"

'_Good taste…'_ I thought to myself. Daisuke looked up and cringed at the sight of the food.

"Doesn't look appealing to you?" I asked.

"Well it does look good, but I doubt that it'll taste good." Daisuke said.

"It is good though." I said with a smile.

"You tried it?"

"Yups. They were mere children when they baked, so you should have an open mind about this."

"Whatever you say." He said gluing his eyes back to the manga. When everything was prepared I called everyone to the dinner table, but only the 4 of us was there.

"Where's the rest…?"

"Gakuro went to shower, Shouhai as well and I already showered so yeah." He said.

"Shouldn't we wait for them?" I asked.

"Only if you want." Daisuke replied.

"I don't want the twin's food to go to waste so I'll go and call them, Gakuro lives on floor the 3rd floor right?"

"Want me to go with you?" The twins asked.

"It's all right, I'll be fine." I said with a smile. I walked to the door and put on my shoes.

"I'll go with you." I looked to my left to see Mitskato.

"You sure? I'll just go get Shouhai."

"No, he just left so I doubt that he'd be finished this fast." He said lacing up his shoes.

"Sure, then Gakuro first?"

"Mhm." We walked out of the door and went to the elevator.

"So how do you think of Karhiko Academy so far?"

"It's good."

"Any new friends?"

"I met this girl on Friday. Her name was Mitsuko Kuroshi. She's in my art class."

"Oh her! She's very random, but she's friendly." He said with a smile. The elevator door opened and we walked in. Mitskato pressed 3.

"You like her? I was a bit intimidated by her at first since she just spoke to me out of nowhere."

"You shouldn't be intimidated by her, she's cool…" He trailed off and wrapped an arm around me.

"… But not as cool as you Haru-chan." He said his face inches from me.

"Mitskato-kun…." I said with a slightly annoyed tone. I didn't really care about this stuff anymore. I grow accustom to stuff really fast and they have been doing this for the longest time.

"Hey now Haru-chan, don't need to be so annoyed." He said chuckling but his arm still around my neck. The elevator dinged and we walked out towards Gakuro's room. Mitskato knocked but no one answered. He knocked again.

"Gakuro, get your ass out here, we made breakfast at Haru's room! It's going to get cold if you don't hurry, GAKURO!" The door flung opened to reveal Gakuro… shirtless and a towel around his neck drying his hair. A small blush formed. This was the first time I ever saw a guy shirtless, and he had abs too. A full six pack.

"I heard you the first freaken time! I was taking a damn shower! Be damn patient!"

"Well you could have called or something!" Mitskato said back.

"Well I didn't want to strain my damn voice!"

"Well you're yelling right now so you strained it anyways you idiot!"

"How the hell am I the idiot when I'm clearly older and smarter! Respect your freaken elders!"

"How can I respect my elders when my so called elder is a raging ass dragon?!"

"Shut up you little shit"

"what did you just call me?!"

"You guys… stop yelling…." I said quietly.

"I called you a LITTLE SHIT"

"um.. guys?"

"OH?! WELL YOU'RE A HUGE SHIT"

"GUYS WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!" I screamed. They both went quite and stared at me.

"Sorry, the food will get cold so will you guys just please go upstairs with me so we can eat."

"Um.. Sure" Gakuro said walking out the door.

"MATTE! Aren't you going to put on a shirt or something? I said blushing again.

"Why?" Gakuro said raising an eyebrow.

"Eh, Haru-chan's blushing!" Mitskato said.

"I am not."

"Looks like you are taiga." Gakuro said.

"No! I am NOT!"

"Maybe I should take off my shirt more often so I can make you blush for me." Mitskato said in my ear. He lifted up his shirt to his collarbone to show off his formed 6 pack. I wasn't surprise since he's in sports, but that still made me really uncomfortable. I blushed more.

"AH! Go away! I'm going up stairs to eat! Come if you want to!" I said pushing him away. I ran to the elevator and clicked the up button.

"Haru-chan! Come on now, I know you wanted to see that." Mitskato taunted while walking towards the elevator. I kept quite pressing the up button faster.

"Haru-channnnn" Mitskato repeated.

"Shut up!" I yelled back. The door opened and I ran in it. I just saw Mitskato as the door closed grinning.

"Freaken bastard." I said

"Who are you calling a bastard?" I felt an arm wrap around my neck.

"AH!" I yelled to look and see Mitskato.

"YOU… YOU WERE ON THE 3RD FLOOR! WHY ARE YOU HERE WITH ME?!"

"You have forgotten Haru-chan, you're in a mansions of demon hosts… have you forgotten we can all summon our demon's powers?"

"Fucken shit!"

"Hey now, you're a young lady, do you use that mouth to talk with your parents like that?" He said with a mischievous grin.

"I could care less if I use this mouth to talk to the queen." I said.

"Now now, don't be mad. I'm sorry Haru-chan, how can I make it up to you?" He said with finally back to his normal nice voice.

"Don't bother me at school."

"What? I don't bother you at school."

"Really, all those "HARU-CHAN! WANNA HANG OUT AFTER?" from the school court to my class?"

"Oh, I was just asking, im sorry that I'll bother you."

"thank you, so don't do those unnecessary things in school please, I bought a phone you know, you can text me."

"Oh right, my sincerest apologies malady." He said with his head bowed. I pushed his head down further and giggled. He looked back up and chuckled. He was very handsome when he did that. No wonder so many girls are after him. The elevator ringed and opened to my floor.

"About damn time don't you think?!" Daisuke yelled when we walked in.

"And you guys didn't even get Gakuro?" Kaito said.

"Welcome back Haru-sama, Mitskato-sama." Shouhai said bowing.

"Shouhai you're here." I said with a smile I didn't realize was forming on my lips. It felt like my heart was complete when he was here.

"We can eat now." I said with a smile. I took off my shoes and speed walked towards Shouhai. I tugged on his sleeve and walked him over to the dinner table. His hands brushed a bit from my other hand and my heart started to pound. We sat at the dinner table.

"Shouhai, why don't you eat today?"

"No Haru-sama, I mustn't. Thank you though."

"But Shouhai, the twins made them all for us, don't make them waste their efforts."

"If you insist Haru-sama, then I guess I will." He said with a smile. This is going to be the first time I ever saw him eat. It was, for some reason, exciting. Gakuro showed up a few minutes after we sat down.

"What took you so long?" Daisuke asked.

"Yuki wanted me to do something for her, I had to water the plants, sorry."

"The food's cold now, thank you very much." Kaito said annoyed and irritated.

"We can just pop it on in the microwave and it's going to be warm." Gakuro said.

"You don't get it do you? It's not good to microwave everything!" Kaito fought back.

"Brother calm down, don't get infuriated so easily."

"Brother, I cooked and you just helped, I have the right to be mad."

"How about this, I'll let you borrow my Soccer ball." Mitskato said with an intriguing voice.

"Which one?" Kaito replied a bit interested.

"The blue one?!"

"Yups."

"fine. I'll calm down, but YOU Gakuro, WARM EVERYTHING UP!"

"Fine…" He said with a little shake, his hand was on fire. He walked over to the dinner table and the fire expanded and went onto our omelets. It was warmed up in no time.

"There, happy Kaito?!"

"Yes, I am very delighted." He said.

"Itadakimasu" We all said and ate. I glanced at Shouhai and he took off his gloves and cut the omelet. I looked at my food and started to cut a bit and glanced again at Shouhai. When he was eating, he really looked like he was enjoying himself. For some odd reason, that made me very happy. I noticed me staring and he smiled at me. I blushed and looked away.

'_Why are you blushing idiot? Stop blushing!'_ I took the ketchup and squeezed it on my plate.

"Haru-chan you eat your omelet with kethchup?" Mitskato said

"Yeah, I kinda got accustom to it while I was in Canada, some of the people there dip ketchup in everything. It's kind of a western thing."

"Ah, I want to try to! Feed me Haru-chan!" Kaito said.

"You have your own, so eat your own." Daisuke intervened while cutting his omelet.

"You're such a party pooper Daisuke."

"Well I could care less what you say." Daisuke said.

"I see you're enjoying your omelet? Not going to insult us now are you?" Mitskato said

"It is decent had better."

"Well , why don't you make it next time?"

"Sure. I could beat you."

"Sure….."

"Fine, what time and where name it? It's going to be a cook off."

" Tonight in the Dining hall."

"Very well. Challenge accepted." He said before finishing the rest of his omelet.

Later that night, they did, as said a cook off. Since both the Shima twins prepared the omelette together they entered the competition together.

"What the hell is this?! This isn't fair! Why is it BOTH of you in this competition?!" Daisuke yelled

"Well, you did challenge us. BOTH of us cooked you know."

"This isn't fair. Gakuro-"

"Don't even think about it." Gakuro said while flipping through his phone.

"What?! Why not?!"

"cause, I don't want to be tangled up in your petty affairs, deal with it like men."

"Ark, you suck Gakuro!... hey… Haru-chan…" Daisuke looked at me.

"Um… Yes…?"

"Would you like… oh I don't know, be my partner for the cook off?"

"HEY DAISUKE! That's not fair! YOU challenged US. You didn't say anything about Haru-chan being involved with this!"

" I don't mind." I said quietly.

"You see, she doesn't mind. Now come on!"

"Fine! Sorry Haru-chan, we're going to beat you two! But if you're upset, you can always come over and play!" Mitskato yelled.

"We're right next to you, you know! No need to yell! Sheesh."

"See who's yelling now Daisuke."

"Now now you two. Let's get this cook off started shall we?" Kaito said.

"Yes, he's right. Daisuke, you tell me what to do and I'll do it." I said with a smile.

"Thank you Haru-chan."

So the cook off began. I was like Daisuke's right hand man, but in this case, women. We made steak with mushroom gravy with rice and a side dish of Cesar salad. While the Shima twins made fish fillet with rice and a side dish of Greek salad.

"Ok, we are done how about you Haru?" the Shima twins yelled.

"We were done an hour ago! You guys work too slow!" Daisuke yelled back.

"A true chef takes time and patients into their work, unlike someone." Mitskato said.

"Say that again little bastard, I'll mess you up!" Daisuke said.

"Hey now everyone calm down, it's just a cooking contest." I said.

"Yeah, everyone please calm down." Kaito said.

"OH YOU WANT TO MESS ME UP?! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS ANYDAY!"

"YOU WANNA GO BRO?!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Gakuro yelled. They both fell silent.

"Haru and Kaito was trying to calm you guys the fuck down, can you two be a LITTLE bit more considerate?!"

"What do you mean?!" Daisuke yelled back.

"I mean, Kaito and Haru's been trying to calm both of you down! None of you guys listen do you?!"

"Is that true Haru?" Mitskato said.

"Well… Yeah…" I said silently.

"Sorry Haru, sorry brother."

"No worries."

"You have something to say Daisuke?!" Gakuro said without looking away from his book.

"Sorry Haru, Kaito."

"It's okay." Kaito said with a smile.

"Now, give the chef the damn food so he can determine the winner."

"Okay chef, try mine first." Daisuke said.

"Why do you guys get to go first?!" Mitskato whined.

"Cause, I'm older than both of you so shut up."

" Your indeed has an interesting taste. Mitskato-kun, may I try yours?"

"Here you go my dear sir."

"Wow, your fish fillet is indeed good as well! You have learnt how to get rid of the fishy smell. This time, sorry Daisuke-kun, but the Shima twins have won."

"YES! WE DID IT BROTHER!" They both yelled in unity.

"I told you Daisuke! We WILL and DID beat you!" Mitskato said with triumph.

"Shut up!" Daisuke yelled and stormed out.

"um… it's my fault we lost isn't it…" I said.

"No no, it's not your fault. He just mopes every time he loses, don't mind him Haru." Kaito said.

"Anyways, want to try our dish?" Mitskato offered.

"Sure. Itadakimasu." I took a little piece with my fork and ate it.

"oyshi…" I said without realizing it. (oyshi = so good for food)

"Oyshi neh?" Mitskato said with a smile.

"Would you like to try ours?" I said.

"Sure thing." They both said in unity. They took their forks and jabbed a little piece and put it in their mouths.

"It's really good Haru!" They both exclaimed.

"Yeah? Thank you." I said with a smile.

"You know, you can come over anytime to teach us how to make your delicious recipe." Mitskato purred.

"Yeah, come anytime." Kaito purred.

"Sure, I'll teach you one day." I said with a smile. I played dumb with their flirting.

"Anyways, I'm going to check out how Daisuke is doing. I'll be back later." I said and walked out. I heard footsteps coming from behind.

"You don't have to accompany Shouhai." I said without looking back.

"But Haru-sama, what happens if something happens to you?" He said. In a blink of an eye he was right beside me.

"Nothing will happen to me."

"You never know Haru-sama."

"Don't worry about it Shouhai, you worry too much." I said and turned my head and a little smile creped on my lips.

"I will accompany you Haru-sama."

"I told you, you don't need to." I said turned my head again so I can look at the front.

"I am your secret service; I should be with my master at all times." He said with a smile.

"I can protect myself. I since I'm your… master…. I can order you right?"

"You can." He said still with that smile.

"Then I order you to not accompany me to go see Daisuke."

"Very well then."

He disappeared in a blink of an eye.

At Daisuke's room.

I knocked on the door and waited for a response. A while past and I knocked again

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I heard Daisuke yell.

"Ano… I just wanted to know how you were doing."I said in a small voice.

"But if you don't want me to be here I can g-"

"Haru!" He said hugging me.

"I thought you would leave me for them!" He said putting his head on my shoulder.

"Why would I do that?" I said hugging him back.

"Well I already lost the competition, so I just thought you'd go to the winning team."

"Don't worry about it Daisuke." I said hugging him back.

"Anyways, you want to come in?" He said.

"Sure." I said as I walked in and took off my shoes. I never have been in his room before. It was the colour of dark royal blue matched with different shades of grey and black. The blinds were drawn so everything was dark. It was probably part of his yokai for being this dark.

"Sorry if it's a bit dark, I don't like the light much." He said with a smile.

'_A little dark…. It's pitch black in here.'_ I thought.

"Anyways, you seem happier." I said.

"Yeah, because Haru is here with me." He said with a happy tone. He walked to the kitchen to make some tea.

"What difference does it make?" I said.

"Well my dear Haru, you're just so sweet. I like you as company."

"Don't you think I'm awkward?" I asked.

"Not at all. You don't show your emotions much, but it makes you all the more kwaii." He said with a smile. (kawaii – cute)

"I don't think so." I said with a little blush.

"Well, everyone here thinks so, so might as well just accept it right?" He said coming back with 2 cups of jasmine tea. I nodded and sipped on me tea.

"I don't think I'm a person you would like to hang around with." I said sipping more of my tea.

"And why is that?"

"Because, most people think I'm cold hearted. "

"Well, they're wrong. They don't know you. I can't say I know you, but I know that you're not cold hearted. You worry when someone's hurt, sad. You see, you even came when I was sad that we lost. Not many people would do that. You're special, and you're just a girl that I would love to get to know." He said with a tone like he knew what I've been through. Then again, he's a youkai, just like I am. Being neglected, ostracized, shunned upon is part of our life that we have to endure, or the darkness will just eat us from the insides, and in a matter of seconds, we'll break.

I looked at him with hopeful eyes. I don't know his story, but I really would love to get to know him too,

"I'd like to get to know you too. It seems, like you know what I'm going through." I said with a smile.

"I'll tell you this; I can relate to you, I'll tell you my story another time. It's getting late, Shouhai will be all up on my ass if you don't return to your room. It's not good for a girl like you to stay in a guy's room too late especially when they're older."

I thought back on the incident with Mimura. I started to pout.

"Hey now don't pout." He said ruffling my head. I saw his eyes as the room started to get even darker, they started to glow a bit, crystal blue.

"Yeah, about my eyes, they just make me see better in the dark." He said with a smile.

"Oh okay, they're pretty." I said.

"You like my eyes? A lot of people find them creepy. You're the first Haru. Thank you very much." He said with a smile full of joy.

"Anyways, come on, tomorrow you have school. I'm not being impolite or anything, it's just, it's getting darker and you still have to eat." He said.

"Yes yes." I put my drink down and head for the door. I slipped on my shoes and opened the door.

"See you tomorrow." I said.

"See you tomorrow." He said back with a smile.

I started walking to the elevator when I saw a hand with a black glove pressing the elevator button. I looked up.

"Shouhai, what are you doing here?" I said with a bit of madness in my tone.

"I was just wondering and I happen to see you Haru-sama." He said with a smile.

"I told you, not to accompany me."

"Oh contraire Haru-sama, I was just strolling I did not accompanying you anywhere."

"…" I had no comment.

"Will you be having your dinner in the dining hall or your room Haru-sama?" He said.

"I'll be eating it in my room please."

"Very well, I will escort you to your room and fetch your dinner, tonight you will be having Vietnamese Noodles. Is that to your taste?"

"yes thank you. " I said

'_Wow, I haven't had that in ages! I'm kinda excited'_ I thought. A smile formed on my face.

"Did something happy come into your mind Haru-sama?" He questioned with a smile.

"I'm just happy I get to eat Vietnamese noodles." I said with a bigger smile.

"Ah." He said simply as the doors opened and we stepped in.

We went to my room and he went to fetch my dinner. After my dinner I went to shower and change into my pjs. The comfort in Pjs never lets me down. I sit on my bed, then collapsed into it. The softness always makes me happy. I close the lights and let sleep take me into another world.

-End of chapter-

Hope you enjoyed it! Chapters coming soon.

I apologize for not updating for such a long time, I really hope this was worth the wait.

Please leave a review, I love to read your comments on this story.

I hope you have been enjoying it so far!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Before I knew it, it's December. Weeks flew by, it's been fun, also the girl Mitsuko, she's been hanging around me a lot recently, and she also introduced me to this guy, one of her childhood friends. I believe that his name was Akio Ryuunosuke. His name really does suit him. Aki- bright and o-manly. I don't know about the last part, since I don't really know him. Akio is in one of my classes, Math. At least I have someone to sit next to. He's really nice too. He teaches me the stuff I don't understand. Seeing them together really makes me dread for a childhood friend. They make me want to find that boy I met in the park. The one that always gets into fights. I wonder how he's doing. Did he move to another town? Does he still remember me? Or maybe, he's in a gang. I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't. I want to see him again… maybe I'll have a chance to, somewhere near the future. The thought of him not remembering me lingers in my head. I don't want him to forget me. He was a really important part in my childhood. The first friend I made… I don't want to-

"Earth to Haru-chan! Come in Haru-chan!" Mitsuko's voice brought me back to reality. We were sitting in class and I was just staring out the window watching the white snow fall.

"huh…?"

"You dazed out there Haru-chan." Akio said with a smile.

"huh..? Oh sorry, I was just thinking." I said.

"What were you thinking of Haru-chan? Daisuke-kun? Or was it one of the Shima twins?" Mitsuko questioned.

"You know you've really grown close to them. Thinking of dating one soon?" She pressed on.

"Uh… No, they're like my brothers. I was just thinking about what to do for this Christmas vacation." I said with a smile.

"Oh, that's it? And I thought it was something interesting too." She said pouting a bit.

"Gomen." I said

"Jodan Jodan! I was just acting no need to take it seriously!" She laughed. (jodan = joking)

"So what did you have in mind?" Akio said with a smile.

"I don't know. I'll probably be bored this vacation."

"You're not going to celebrate it with your family?" Mitsuko asked. That's right, she doesn't know anything. I'd like to keep it that way. I don't want to lose the two friends I have that are actually human.

"No, they're busy, you know business and everything."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot about that. Touchy subject…"

"No it's ok, I don't mind." I said. They bell rang and it was lunch.

"Hey, are you going to eat with the boys again?" Mitsuko asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Wanna come eat with us? Come to think of it, you never ate with us before."

"Yes that's true. Sure, I'll come eat with you." I said.

"Alrighty! Let's go eat at the rooftop."

"But Mitsuko-chan, isn't the roof covered in snow?" Akio said.

"Oh… yeah it is." She frowned.

"Well we can eat next to the door outside. Bring a jacket just in case it's cold up there." He said.

"Yeah! Leave it to Akio-kun here to save the day!" Mitsuko said while swinging her arm around his neck.

"It's just common logic Mitsuko-chan."

"Shut up, don't ruin it for yourself Akio."

"hai hai." I watched them and grabbed my jacket.

"Ikuzo!" Mitusko yelled. (ikuzo = let's go)

I took my bento and jacket and walked with them. Mitsuko walked on my right while akio walked on my left.

'_They are so lively. If I wasn't a youkai, would I be as happy as they are?'_ I thought.

"Hey now Haru-chan, don't go launching yourself to outer space now!" She said.

"Whatever you're thinking of, don't bother yourself with it. It's almost Christmas after all. Let go for a while." Mitsuko said softly, her smile sympathetic.

"Right." I said with a smile. I shouldn't hider these people.

We walked up to the roof and sat there.

"YES! Today my mom made me onigiri! ARIGATO OKASAN!" Mitsuko yelled.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu." We all said.

"Wow! Haru-chan your bento looks so awesome!"

"Yeah? " I had fried cutlets with sweet potato and salade.

"Mhm! But gomen, I don't think it's as oyshi as my mom's onigiri."

"I don't think so either. It's probably really good." I said with a smile.

"Would you like to try a bite?"

"Sure." I said. She handed me one of the onigiri and I took a bite. It was really good. "Homemade cooking is always the best." That's what they say. Since I haven't tried any homemade cooking I suppose that's how it's suppose to taste like. I like it.

"Oyshi ne?"

"Mhm, thank you." I said.

"Would you like to try mine?"

"Don't mind if I do! I'll take one of your cutlets. Arigato!"

"Akio-kun, would you like?"

"If you don't mind."

"Take if you like." I said with a smile.

"Then thank you." He said with a smile.

" Doitashimashite." (you're welcome)

"THERE YOU ARE HARU!" I heard a familiar voice coming from the bottom of the stair case.

"We've been looking for you Haru!" another pair of familiar voices.

"You're boy fan club's here." Mitsuko said with a laugh. I turned around.

"Daisuke, Mitskato, Kaito." I said. The twins ran up to me and hugged me.

"Don't even do that again! We thought someone kidnapped you!"

"You two! What did you do to Haru?!" Daisuke accused.

"Calm down guys, these are my friends."

"You have friends?" I heard Gakuro on the bottom of the stair case.

"Matter a fact I do!" I said sticking my tong out to him.

"Oh sorry, Haru's friends."

"I'm Daisuke Horojima. Yorashiku."

"I'm Mitskato Shima."

"And I'm Kaito Shima."

"Yorashiku!" they both said in union. The guys all had the dazzling impression when they weren't clinging to me. No wonder they catch so many girl's eyes. Sports team, charming, and smart what more does a girl want?

"They guy there is Gakuro Orishima."

"Im Mitsuko Kuroshi. Yorashiku."

"I'm Akio Ryuunosuke yorashiku."

"Akio Ryuunosuke… I've heard of you before…Were you on the swimming team? Kaito asked.

"Yeah, but I quit, broke my arm when I was biking, cant properly lift my it anymore."

"Oh yeah! I was on the same team as you. You were really good. Too bad." Kaito said.

"Yeah, you too. Top swimmer neh? "

"I sure had competition when you were in the team. I almost didn't recognize you. How have you been?"

"Good, you? I heard you quit the swimming for soccer."

"I'm good, and yeah, Mitskato here forced me to play soccer. He said it'd be cool if there was a twin duo annihilating everyone. I've grown accustom to it though. It's fun when you're playing."

"That's good to hear."

"You should try out too sometime, I'm sure you'll like it."

"Sure maybe next year."

"I see you two know each other." I said with a smile.

"Yups. Really good swimmer Akio Ryuunosuke."

"So is he."

"Yes yes, we all got it, both of you are excellent swimmers." Mitsuko said.

"Anyways, Haru, why didn't you eat with us?" Daisuke asked.

"Mitsuko said I never ate with them before for lunch, so I wanted to talk to eat with them."

"Oh, then you should have at least answered our texts!"

"You texted me?" I took my phone out.

"No service, Sorry."

"Oh wow, no service, stupid school."

"Ah Haru, are you doing anything after school? Want to go Shopping? It's Friday after all. "

"Sure."

"Shouldn't you ask Shouhai first?"

"Oh yeah, he'll freak if you don't."

"okay, I'll text him, one sec." I got up and opened the roof door.

"It's cold out! Just text him later!" Daisuke yelled.

"It'll only take a few seconds. Don't worry." I said as I walked out. The roof was gorgeous. Covered all with snow and fluffs of snow fell gently. The far corner of the roof sat someone. Red hair. Gakuro.

"Gakuro, what are you doing? It' s cold."

"Huh? Don't worry about it." He said. When he turned around I could see his canines were longer. Ears looked like an elf's. light was illuminating the bottom if his face.

"Why don't you just go inside instead of sitting here using fire to warm you up?"

"Too noisy inside." He yelled back.

"Fine, I'll sit with you."

"You'll catch a cold."

"I'm sharing your fire. I don't like it when my friend's are alone."

"Very well. It's your choice."

I walked to Gakuro, snow seeped into my shoes.

'_Damn it… I'm going to get scolded at when I walk into class with my indoor shoes wet…'_ I thought. Two seconds later, the snow melted and formed a path next to Gakuro. He knew my shoes would get wet so he melted the snow for me. Despite his appearance, he really is a nice guy. I walked to him and sat there. In his palm was a ball of fire. He took off his jacket and spread his red leathery wings to cover me and placed his palm of fire in the middle. He made it larger.

"if you don't put back on your jacket you're going to catch a cold." I said quietly. He remained silent. I took his jacket and covered the bottom side when the wings weren't connected.

"You don't have to do that."

"You're going to get sick if I don't."

"You'll get tired. You won't be able to take notes after."

"I can just borrow Mitsuko's, write them later." He remained silent as he tightened the gap from his wings and me. His wings were even warm. I looked at it. It was red, but different shades in different parts. On the tip of his wings had a sharp claw. So his demon was the fire dragon lord.

"If your thinking this is my real form, you're wrong."

'_He really can read me like a book…'_ I thought.

"I have two forms you know. Ice dragon lord and fire dragon lord."

"I've never heard of having 2 demons inside of one person." I said.

"The ice dragon was supposed to be for my little sister. But she was born too weak. It was placed in me."

"Isn't it difficult?"

"Not really since the fire dragon lord counters the ice one, it doesn't really affect me. But when it gets really cold is when they both can match. Winter is soon at its peak."

"It will be very difficult soon… won't it?" Silence filled the atmosphere.

"yeah… I guess so."

'_I almost forgot to text Shouhai.'_ I took out my phone and texted

"Hello Shouhai, I'll be going shopping with my friends after school, don't come pick me up please." It wrote and I sent it.

I looked up into the sky.

"Snow is beautiful isn't it…"

I saw him look up into the sky as well.

"Yes, but beauty can also be deceiving."

"I guess so…"

"The bell is going to ring soon, aren't you going back to class?"

"Are you going Gakuro?"

"No, I think I'll stay for a while."

"Then so will I."

"It's not good to be a skipper you know."

"Says the one that always does?"

"Haha, yes, but I always was one. Don't want you to be one too." To my surprise it didn't end up as an argument.

"I guess just this once will be ok."

"Just this once…" He said. The bell rang and I closed my eyes and leaned against Gakruo. Soon after I was accompanied by another head into mine. The wings gave quite the shelter as I dozed off and slept.

I woke up with a shake.

"Get up Haru, school's over." He said. I got up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. His jacket was covering me.

"Can't believe you slept in snow." Gakuro smirked.

"You're wings are really comfortable." I said in a daze.

"Don't get use to it." He said ruffling my hair.

"I heard from Mitsuko that you're going shopping."

"OH SHIT! I FORGOT!"

"Cussing I see."

"Shuushh. Not the time!" I checked my phone and 3:25.

"25 MINS LATE! DAMN IT!" I said getting up, I have to go!" I was running when I was lifted off the floor slowly making my way to the sky. I looked up and Gakuro was lifting me up. One arm under my knees and the other supporting my upper body. He took me to the side of the school.

"Thank you Gakuro." I said as I smiled. He just ruffled my hair and flew back up into the sky.

I ran to the entrance.

"Sorry I'm la-"

"HARU-CHAN! OMG WHERE WERE YOU?! I WAS SO WORRIED! YOU DIDN'T GO TO CLASS AND YOU WERE 15 MINS LATE! THE DOOR WAS LOCKED WHEN YOU CLOSED IT AT THE ROOF! OMG WE TRIED TO OPEN IT! BUT IT WOULDN'T BUDGE! THE GUYS TOLD US TO LEAVE IT! BUT YOU WERE OUT THERE! OMG IM SO SORRY ARE YOU COLD?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Mitsuko ran to hug me.

"Do you need something warm to drink? Need extra clothes? You can take my jacket you know." Akio said in concern

"I'm fine really. The guys told you to leave it?"

"Yeah! They said we'll get in trouble if the principle knew we were up here, but I didn't care, then the picked me up and dragged me to class! The teacher wouldn't let me excuse myself! And akio tried too! But the teacher said the same thing!"

"Oh, it's okay. You guys tried. But really im fine, I stayed next to the vent and it was really warm so yeah."

"Oh thank god you're alright. You can go home if you like, we don't need to go shopping!"

"It's ok, let's go downtown, the lights at this time is really pretty."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go!" I checked my phone. 6 messages.

1) Very Haru-sama, but I still will pick you up at school, please bring your friends along. - Shouahi

2) Haru! Are you ok?! You've been out there for a long time! –Daisuke

3) You'll catch a cold if you don't come in soon! – Mitsuko.

4)Come back in Haru! – Kaito.

5) I see Gakuro's up there, wings exposed… at least that will keep you warm. – Daisuke.

6) Gomen Haru, we can't help! It seems Gakuro fell asleep! If we open the door, he'll be exposed! At least it's the fire lord, he'll keep you warm – Kaito .

"Ano, you guys, someone's here to bring me downtown, want to join?"

"A ride? SWEET!" Akio said.

"If it's not too much of a problem."

"Sure, he said to bring you guys."

"Sorry, akio hates the cold."

"It's ok, I don't mind. "

"Which one's your car?"

"The white car."

"Porche…. Wow." Mitsuko said.

"Oh, he switched cars…"

"That's a nice car you have there Haru-chan."

"Yeah? Thank you." I said. I walked to the passenger seat as the two walked to the back seats.

"Sorry Shouhai, I forgot the time. "

"It's ok Haru-sama, Kaito-sama messaged me. I hope you didn't catch a cold."

"Haru-chan… did he call you haru-sama?"

"Uh no no! he's my…. Cousin! Yeah, he called me Haru-san. Hehe…."

"Oh, ok."

"Shouhai, what languages do you speak anyways?" I said in a low voice.

"I speak Japanese, English, French, Korean and mandarin."

"GREAT! Shouhai, si vous plait ne référer pas avec «sama » . Les deux sont mes amis. Je voudrai que vous me adressé avec « chan » " I said in French ( translation: Shouhai, please don't refer me with "-sama" the two are my friends, I would like you to address me with –chan."

"Understood."

"Haru-chan…. You speak French?!"

"Um, yes. I studied abroad in Montreal for a few years."

"You're so smart Haru-chan!"

"No no, it's nothing I was given the opportunity.

"Haru-chan where would you like to go first?"

"Want to stroll in the streets first? " I asked.

"Sure, whatever you'd like."

"Ok then."

"Is your cousin going to accompanying us?" Akio asked. I looked at Shouhai.

"Um, do you want him to?"

"We don't mind. It's up to you."

"Shouhai, are you going to accompany us?"

"Yes I will."

"Ok then." Shouhai parked the car and we took off. Shouhai was wearing his suit with a jacket on top.

We walked and shopped till 6. We went to various stores. Mitsuko decided to buy us all matching phone charms. We all had stars. Different coloured but it we all had stars. Mine was white, Mitsuko lavender and Akio red. We had a swell time. After Shouhai dropped them off at their houses, Shouhai and I made our way back to the mansion.

"You've made friends over the months Haru-sama."

"Yeah." I said looking at my charm.

"They seem like really good people. I'm glad." He smiled.

" I'm glad too. I can have friends that don't live with me." I chuckled.

"You didn't notice Haru-sama, but you've grown. You're more open." I stared at Shouhai.

"I guess I have…" I said quietly and smiled.

I returned home and first thing Daisuke ran up to me and hugged me.

"Are you alright Haru?! Did Gakuro make you freeze?! Did you get and frostbites?! Poor Haru!"

"I'm alright Daisuke, Gakuro kept me warm."

"Yeah he did! Cause of that, his wings cramped!" Gakuro yelled.

"I'm glad you're warm and safe." Daisuke said whispering.

"Don't hog her Daisuke!" The Shima twins yelled and ran to hug me.

"Im ok mina." (mina= everyone)

"I'm going to my room." I said. The twins let go and I started to walk to the elevator with Shouhai. I didn't get much but a new winter jacket that Shouhai insisted. He said my jacket now wouldn't keep me warm. The one he bought me was a long brown leather jacket that reached right under my butt. It had white cotton around the hood, sleeves and collar. The door opened and we walked out.

"Thank you again Shouhai for driving my friends and getting me the jacket."

"I'd do anything for Haru-sama." He said with a smile.

"Oh yes Haru-sama, Christmas is near, everyone in the mansion will be going home for the week. Are you going back home Haru-sama?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Technically no, since no one is going to be here, so no one will be cooking."

"Are you going back to your house Shouhai?"

"Oh no, the Secret Service follow their masters everywhere. We are not allowed to go back to our residence unless our master goes back to their own residence."

"So If I go home, you can go home as well?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll be heading home for Christmas."

"Very well Haru-sama. I will book a flight for you now." He said

"Good night Haru-sama." He bowed

"Good night Shouhai." I said as I opened my door and closed it. I removed my shoes and took went to my wardrobe and took my clothes. I dragged myself to my bathroom and ran my bath. Put my soap bombs and soaked in my bath.

"_I have to go back to that hell hole again…" _I thought_. _

"_Well it isn't fair that Shouhai can't relax and go back to his home if I stay here… I want him to enjoy his vacation too… Why am I doing this for him? Why am I enduring pain for HIM? But when he's not happy… I… don't feel well…" _

"UGH!" I yelled as I dumped my head in the water. I washed my hair and got out of the bath.

I did my nightly routine and walked to my bed. I took out my journal and started to write.

December 20th 2012:

One week before Christmas vacation. Shouhai said to me that if I don't go back to my house, he can't go home for the vacation. I don't want him to be unhappy. I want him to enjoy the vacation. I don't want him to work. I don't know why, but I agreed to go home. It's too late to decline it now since he already booked an airplane to my home town. I don't want to go home and see those…. People. But for some reason the thought of Shouhai being un-happy makes me… unhappy. These symptoms are getting worse. When I searched up irregular heartbeats it gave me arrhythmia. It matches my description of having irregular heartbeats sometimes, but now it changed. My moods being affected by another person. Someone tell me what this is. I really don't want to go home. I don't want to go back to my life before here. The people I live with now actually care about me. But then again, I lived almost 15 years of my life in that shit hole; I guess a week won't hurt. I also want to see the maids that were actually nice to me when I lived there. See how they're doing. I have school tomorrow; I guess I'm going to head off to bed. Talk to you later.

-End of chapter 8-

I hope you enjoyed it! New chapters coming soon!

Please leave a review! I love reading them!


End file.
